The rules of life
by Spitfire47
Summary: Danica Hollow's life is downhill. Her boyfriend dumped her, her mother kicked her out at age 11, and she lives in a rundown apartment. She is captured by a special team and charms two certain men.
1. Part I: Dumped

A/N: _This is my first X-men fanfic so please be nice ;)_

* * *

An alarm clock went off in Pine Apartment on the third floor in room 225. The girl woke with a start and then let out a held breath to only find out that it was her annoying alarm clock. She reached over and pressed the off switch and then groaned into her pillow as she decided to wake up. Danica got out of bed slowly ad walked into the bathroom and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking in the mirror to see a thin pale face girl with aqua eyes looking back at her.

Danica Hollow was different from some of her friends at school, and basically the whole population of Boston. Danica was kicked out of her house by her mother at the age of eleven after telling her mother that she was able to 'jump' into people's shadow's and control them. Her friends that were mutants like her nicknamed her Shadowjumper and she liked it becuase made her sound dangerous which was true. She was able to control a person as long as she was in their shadow and she was able to hide in other shadows as well. The other part of her mutation was turning herself into an inky pure black shadow that was able to hide in any darkness and steal energy.

After taking her shower Danica moved slowly towards the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate in a monotone fashion. She logged into her computer and read her e-mails which were mostly from her friends that kept her updated on the disappearing acts. Danica knew that mutant from all over the States have been mysteriously disappearing lately, rumors say that they are captured and then experimented on by the government which Danica knew was bullshit because the government was too busy with other shit to take care of. Another rumor that scared her slightly was that mutants were capturing mutants. Danica then suddenly noticed it was 12:00pm, she was suppose to meet her boyfriend a half an hour ago. With quick energy she raced into her room and quickly changed into clean clothes then dashed out the door.

Out in the street she looked around and then noticed that the dumpster behind the apartment was casting a shadow which gave her an idea. She ran over and then shifted into her dark inky form, her hair waved constantly even without wind. Danica jumped into the shadow and then jumped in a thin black line into a lady's shadow as she passed by and then continues on. She jumped through shadows of people she didn't know, objects and dogs that were tied to a pole until she reached a local cafe where she saw a blonde headed boy looking around. Danica made one last jump through a man in a what looked to be a cowboy outfit and then quickly shifted into her human form and then leapt over the fence into a chair in front her boyfriend, Markus.

"Hello," Danica said quickly smoothing out her hair.

Markus gave her a small scowl.

"I know I'm late," Danica added giving him pleading eyes for forgiveness.

"Make that 37 minutes late," Markus said coldly, "You shadow jumped didn't you?"

Danica opened her mouth then closed it, she couldn't answer.

When Danica first met Markus he made her promise that she would not use her mutation and act like an actual human being instead of a freak. Danica didn't know why she agreed to an idiot like him, she did even like him but the way he made her feel sent warmth through her body.

"Well?" Markus asked waiting for an answer.

Danica rolled her eyes, "Yes alright? I used my powers but you would have left if I didn't come any sooner,"

Markus shrugged, "Your fault,"

Danica sank low in her seat and then noticed the same man she jumped through was looking at her as if watching her closely...too closely.

"Are you listening to me?" Markus snapped bringing Danica out of her concentration.

Danic gave him a look and he sighed before saying, "I can't be with you,"

The girl's heart fell fifteen feet under, "But why?!"

"You hot and everything," Markus said, "But I"m with someone else,"

Danica felt rage course through her veins. She wanted to shift then jump into Markus's body and make his body beat himself up.

"Don't get mad okay?" Markus commanded, "It's just that...it's awkward dating you,"

"Why?" Danica demanded.

"Well your not like other girls,"

"Of course,"

Markus raised his hands and then slapped them back onto his lap, "I just can't do it okay?!"

Heads turned and Danica sank in her seat.

"I can't be with you," Markus said and with that he got up, put on his coat and then walked back into the cafe and out.

Danica placed her head inside her hands and then felt like screaming, she hated herself for loving an idiot like that. She couldn't believe that just happened in the last 5 minutes. Danica  
sighed and then got up, people in the cafe and on the patio were watching her closely until she gave them all a dark glare which made them all turn except for a couple of men sitting in the far corner of the patio. One had a red sleeveless t-shirt and two swords going down his back in an X formation. The other one had a short blonde military cut and no taller than 5'9.  
Danica turned away from them but still felt their stares on her back which gave her the creeps, she stood up and jumped over the fence and started walking back to her apartment. One of the men sitting at the table placed his finger against his ear peice as the man on the other line gave the command.

(Assume positions)

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcome thanxs. Spitfire47_


	2. Part I: capture and recapture

Danica walked about halfway towards the street when she saw a familiar dark man in the same cowboy outfit. He looked right at her and she turned to see an Asian man sitting at a table outside a shop and a large muscular man sitting across from him turned to look Danica dead in the eyes. Danica looked in the store window to see the reflections of the two men she saw earlier at the cafe,both making their way quickly towards her.

_Ah hell no._

Danica wanted to shadow jump out o there but the man in the cowboy outfit was faster and took out what looked to be a stun gun. People in the streets all took cover, screaming, yelling and running in every direction. Danica took her chance and jumped into a business man's shadow and then jumped from there until she felt a strong hand grab her in a mid-jump and yank her back. Her head connected with the cobblestone and she turned to see the large muscular man earlier. The man had short cropped blonde hair, what looked to be a black aviator's jacket and Danica guessed that he was taller than 6'4 and 300 pounds of pure muscle. Danica tried to escape the man's grip but with only one hand the man held her down tightly.

(Got her)

(She's a quick thing)

Danica noticed a shadow close to her, if she could reach it and jump in she might have a chance of escaping.

(Keep her down)

Danica saw a shadow race by her and she took her chance with that one and jumped in like nothing.

(What the hell!)

(Where the hell is she?!)

(She jumped)

(No shit Sherlock)

(Zero you're up)

(Sir?)

(What?)

(She jumped into Wade's shadow)

Danica found herself surrounded by darkness, she was standing in the middle of the shadow and then she looked up to see what the person she jumped into saw.

(Wade)

The sharp cold voice echoed in Danica's ears.

(Wade can you hear me?)

Danica held her hands out in front of her and saw that the man's hands were gloved. She looked down to see a sleeveless shirt, black pants and then she felt something on her back.

_Gnarly._

She grabbed the emptyness behind her bac but she felt and heard the weapons whistle out of their cover.

(She doesn't know how to use those)

(She doesn't need too)

Danica let her mind lose and entered Wade's. She was about seven when she learned that she was able to see and grab memories of her victims. Danica saw different sword techniques appear before her eyes and then she let Wade's body do all the work. Danica stood perfectly still while she heard whistling of swords, voices and people screaming outside of the shadow. If Danica moved her own body she would interrupt the movements Wade was making which would either get him injured or killed. As she saw Wade's swords pass through her vision she felt cold metal touch the man's neck and then a large shock that passed through Wade and Danica. The girl felt her body shot out of Wade's shadow like a ball been shot out of a cannon, she landed hard on the ground and squinted at the bright light. It took Danica a few moment's to get up on her feet but once up she found herself surrounded. To her left was a tall man with black hair that was almost shaven right to the head, he gave her a toothy smile showing off his large canines and his fingernails were large, sharp and curled. On her right side was the short man she saw earlier, he had what looked like slingshot in his hand but she noticed that a short spike was on the end and it flickered an electric blue charge. Behind her was the dark man in the cowboy outfit and in front of her was the Asian man and he had two polished guns pointed right at her, one aimed at the head and the other aimed at the heart.

"You gonna shot me?" Danica asked.

"I never miss," the man replied.

Danic looked past the gunman's shoulder to see Wade lying on the ground, his leg gave a few twitches before he went completely motionless.

(Do you have her?)

(Surrounded sir)

(Good bring her in)

Danica's movement's were directed towards the gunman's shadow but as she went for the jump the man on the left leapt and tackled her to the ground. Danica struggled but the man's nails grew longer and he threatened to jab them into the back of her neck.

(Easy Victor)

The man with the cowboy hat came up and then tranquilized her. Danica struggled to stay awake, she needed too since she didn't know ho they were or what they wanted. Her vision went blur and her mind went fuzzy until everything turned dark.

* * *

Danica woke up with a start and squinted at the sudden beam of white light that shone on her and the whole solitary confinement room. Another light flashed on and Danica groaned as it flashed out all shadows. That was basically the point too Danica knew, so that she wasn't able to jump to her escape. She stood straight and then let her body relax and the her skin vanished beneath her inky black figure, her hair moved in inky tendrils and she cast a large shadow in the white lit room.

(Um...did anyone know that she could do that?)

(Holy hell)

(Stryker didn't mention anything about her turning into _that_)

Danica moved towards the shadow she cast which got bigger and then she jumped through it and onto the other side of the closed in prison cell. She kept up her true figure and walked quietly towards a large metal door.

(Get her!)

A sudden _whooshing_ noise caught her attention and then she saw the man with the insanely long nails leapt down from a beam above and landed right in front of her.

"I don't thing so," he said nastily.

"And I do," Danica said.

The man leapt at her but when he was suppose to throw her off her feet, he went right threw her and landed face first on the concrete. A melodic clapping came from her left and she saw Wade. His once flat hair was now stuck up in all directions.

"Nice," he sad unsheathing his swords.

Danica shifted back int her human form, "Same with you,"

Wade charged at full blast and Danic waited until the last moment then she shifted into her shadow form and turned only to see Wade not crash into the pillar but run up it and do a back flip and land in front of her again.

"Nice reflexes," Danica said.

"Comes with the package,"

Danica knew that he meant his mutation.

"What else can you do?"

Wade then went full speed and he whipped his swords around his body and then slashed, Danica had to move faster then she throught until a tip of the swords touched her sliced through her shadow form. Danica changed into human form and then felt a warm liquid cascade down her shoulder and onto her shirt.

"You're allergic to silver," Wade said, "Like a werewolf,"

Danica looked up a him and sneered, "My jumps are worse than my bites,"

"Demo?"

Danica was about to attack then she was tackled and her back connected with a metal pillar. If she wasn't mutant she back would have snapped in tow easily but she shifted into her shadow form and passed right threw it. Danica stood and shifted to see that the rest of her captors had joined in. All were in a battle formation and Danica then charged and leapt then jumped into a shadow. She found herself surrounded by darkness once again but then she felt her feet lift from the ground and then she found herself at another part of the building. Danica stumbled out of the shadow and noticed that she had jumped into the man with the cowboy outfit. He looked down and smiled as if everything was normal, he grabbed her wrist and then said, "Let's go back,"

Danica felt her feet lift off the ground once more and then she saw her captors surrounding her once more. Danica was about to attack when something clamped around her neck and she struggled to pull it off. She tried desperately to get the collar off but her shadow form flickered in waves but didn't stay permanent or even make a full shift. Danica felt a familiar pinch in the back of her neck and once again the world went fuzzy and everything went black.


	3. Part I: special team

A/N: _This chapter is short and I am sorry next chapter will be longer._

* * *

Danica woke up and this time she found herself in a metal cage. Her wrists and ankles were in silver cuffs and the chains were fused into each corner of the cage. Danica tugged at one of the chains only to hear it bang against the metal bars and then the door opened and Danica whipped her head up to see the man with the nails. He had a nasty look on his face which Danica could tell that he wasn't pleased, he walked over and unlocked the door and reached his hand up and placed a silver collar around her neck.

"Just in case," the an said.

"Yeah," Danica replied, "You received a nasty bump,"

The man growled and unlocked the other cuffs and then grabbed her by the back ff the neck and dragged her out of the room. Danica's head was down most of the time which made it hard for her to walk and it wasn't any help that the man was dragging her half way to where they were going. Danica followed the man down the hall and he threw open a metal door and literally tossed Danica in.

"Be nice," a voice said as the metal door slammed shut.

Danica got to her feet and looked around to see her captors looking right back at her. A man in a dark suit came up to her first. He had a long face, short dark hair and piercing eyes.

"I'm Stryker," he said.

Danica looked at him and then replied, "I would not trust someone like you with that kinda hair cut,"

A loud laughter came from the corner and Danica looked to see Wade still laughing and slapping his knee at the same time. Stryker cleared his throat and Wade stopped almost all together.

"Well the reason I called you here was to introduce you to the team Danica," Stryker said.

"Team?" Danica replied raising her eyebrow.

"Yes team, a special team that I have created out of only the finest,"

Danica looked around the rom to see everyone staring back at her.

"Do I have a say?"

"No,"

"What if I don't wanna join?"

Stryker didn't answer and Danica felt tension around the room. She looked behind her to see the only exit blocked as usual.

"So...," Danica started, "Your asking me to join a team of five guys on a high protein diet?"

Stryker smiled slyly and then said, "I know it may seem a bit odd been the only girl and everything but I assure you that you will have your own room and nothing will harm you,"

"Except the collar around my neck,"

"That will come off when training only and when I decide your trustworthy enough to have it come off,"

"So tour is out of the question then?"

Stryker frowned, "So are you agreeing to join?"

Danica pondered, if she joined she may have a chance of escaping the hellhole she is in. If she didn't join she knew that she would be as good as dead. But something else bothered her, if the disappearing acts were done by the 'special' team wouldn't she be in on it too?

"If I don't have a choice," Danica started, "Fine,"

Stryker smiled and then nodded, "You'll be given a full education as usual and you will have a pay as well like everyone else,"

_Sweet._

"And now," Stryker said, "I want you to meet you team, you already know Wade Wilson,"

Danica looked over at the corner to see the man give her a large grin and a small wave.

"He has superhuman reflexes, lethal swordsmanship skills and athleticism. Over there is Chris Bradley a.k.a Bolt, has the ability to manipulate electricity and a technopath,"

Danica looked at the short man in the middle and then saw the slingshot like gun in his back pocket. Bradley gave her a small smile of what looked to her like apology.

"That's John Wraith, he can teleport and beside him is Dukes who can create a gravitational field around him and has indestructible layers of skin,"

Both waves and nodded and Danica gave back the same greeting.

"Behind you is Victor Creed,"

Danica turned to see the same toothy smile and the long sharp nails.

"He possesses bestial superhuman abilities, a rapid healing factor, razor sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses,"

_Explains no bruises._

Danica always wondered why his head wasn't dented when he hit ground face first.

"Now what can you do?" Stryker said bringing Danica out of her thoughts. Danica looked at the men ad then took in a breath.

"I have the ability to jump into people's shadows and control them, I can use shadows to pass through objects and I can turn myself into a shadow of my own,"

Stryker nodded and then clapped his hands together, "Well since the introduction is done, Bradley take Danica to her room,"

Bradley nodded and got halfway up off his seat when Wade objected.

"Aww...why can't I?"

"You needed to train,"

"Can I train on Dukes?"

"No,"

"Victor?"

"No,"

"Wraith?"

"Denied train by yourself,"

Wade hung his head and pretended to pout like a small child while Bradley lead Danica out of the room, Danica looked back to see Wade lift his head and give her a wink.

* * *

A/N: _Thanxs for reading, please leave a review :) Spitfire47_


	4. Part I: Power outage

Danica followed Bradley out of the room and down the hallway that was dimly lit. They took continuous turns that seemed to go no where except more hallways and corridors. Danica wished that she was back at her apartment, she wanted to be away from this base and into her warm bed back at home. She wondered what if her friends were worrying about her or if they realized that she was missing at all. Bradley led her down a narrow hallway and then the lights suddenly flickered and then went out. Danica wished that she didn't have to have the collar on, if she didn't she would be able to escape easily but silver paralyzed her powers and turned her into a regular human being.

"Um...the powers out," Bradley said.

Danica couldn't see anything but from his voice, she could tell that he was right in front of her.

"And?" Danica asked, "You can turn them back on,"

There was silence.

"You can do electricity right?" Danica asked.

"Yeah," Bradley replied.

"Turn the lights back on,"

Danica heard Bradley give a sigh and Danica suddenly received a disturbing thought. She narrowed her eyes to find Bradley and strangle him. Danica then heard a whirl and the lights flickered back on and the hallway was visible again. The girl looked to her right to see Bradley standing face to face with her.

"What?" Danica asked harshly.

Bradley looked at the ground.

"What?" Danica demanded.

"I can take the collar off,"

Danica's heart fluttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made it,"

_Strangle time._

"B..but I'm the only one who can actually take it off,"

"Great," Danica said, "Can you now?"

Bradley scratched his head and then looked at Danica.

"I can give you short periods of time to have the collar off, but not long,"

Danica's mind started devising a plan. If she was able to get a few minutes of using her ability, she would be able to take over Bolt's body and get the hell out of here.

"Fine," Danica said.

"But," Bradley said, " You can't tell anyone,"

Danica narrowed her eyes once again, "Why are you doing this?

"Because...I....don't want to see you getting...hurt," Bradley said slowly.

Danica stopped altogether.

"What you did to Victor won't stop him from attacking you on a daily basis. I am suppose to be there when you are training so that I can take to collar off and on. Stryker had a special training room built just for you,"

"Great," Danica said unimpressed.

Bradley started walking down the hall and Danica followed until they came to a metal door. Bradley turned the handle and pushed it open revealing Danica's room which consisted of a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet.

"It is pretty basic yes," Bradley said, "But you'll get use to it,"

Danica nodded and walked and sat on the bed. Bradley came over and sat on the other end.

"What do you do?" Danica asked, "The team I mean,"

Bradley shrugged, "Missions,"

"Like?"

Bradley stopped and then looked at the ground, "We capture,"

Danica moved slightly his way, "What?"

Bradley looked at her and Danica instantly knew.

"Disappearing acts," Danica whispered. She was right all along and know she was apart of it.

"But Stryker says that the mutants we capture are bad and that we are doing the right thing,"

"By capturing your own kind?"

"Humans do it,"

Danica couldn't argue with that one.

"You should get some sleep," Bradley said.

Just as he left Danica stood, "What makes us so bad?"

Bradley froze and turned to face Danica.

"What makes mutant s so bad?" Danica repeated, "I mean sure we are different because we are able to do things humans can't or even dream of doing. But that doesn't make us bad,"

"Stryker says that mutants who rebel are the ones that are bad,"

"Against what?"

Bradley opened his mouth and then closed it and pondered as if wondering.

"Against the human government?" Bradley suggested.

Danica snorted, "Humans even go against their government,"

Bradley shrugged and then said, "You should get some sleep, we'll wake you up in the morning,"

Danica nodded and then sat back down as Bradley left.

That night Danica woke up in a sweat a couple of times, she tried to figure out what time it was, and how to get rid of the camera she found up in the corner.

_Why the hell did I agree to something stupid like this?_


	5. Part I: training room

The next morning Danica woke up to a sword right my her nose. She screamed.

"Calm down there," a voice called.

Danica pushed herself backwards until she hit the wall and then she saw Wade standing near her and he sheathed his sword.

"Good to see you are up,"

Anger rushed through Danica, "What are you doing here?!"

"Waking you up," Wade replied still smiling, "Oh and we went back to your apartment to get you your things,"

Danica was too angry to completely think about what Wade had said and when she did her eyes grew wide.

"Oh don't worry," Wade said, "Stryker had one of his female assistants come along to pick out the important things,"

Danica threw a pillow furiously at Wade who laughed.

"Come one, it's time for breakfast,"

Danica waited until Wade left the room, then she got out of bed and noticed about three boxes at the foot of her bed. She opened up one of the boxes to find all her clothes thrown in and packed tightly against one another making the box bulge a bit. Danica found a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had a couple of small holes in the bottom. She threw them on quickly and tossed her other clothes into the dresser. Danica opened the other boxes to find her stereo, CDs, books, alarm clock that was already set to 8 am and a bunch of other nicknacks that she kept around her bedroom. It took her a good fifteen minutes to gather and place all her items in the correct order she wanted then and then walked outside and jumped as she saw Wade leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ready?" he asked.

Danica nodded and then followed Wade down the hallway, down a set of stairs and then threw an open doorway into the kitchen. John, Bradley and Fred was already there eating their breakfast. Victor was leaning against the counter with a knife in his hand sharpening his nails.

"Stryker wanted us to have our own private little space," Wade explained, "So he had this built and we are all basically one big happy family,"

_In your dreams._

Danica moved to a cupboard and took out the oatmeal cereal and milk from the fridge.

"You can't just eat crappy cereal," Wade said biting into his second piece of toast.

"Watch me," Danica shot back as she poured the 2% onto the cereal and ate.

There was silence except for the scrapping of cutlery against plates and bowls.

"Today is exciting," Wade said grinning from ear to ear at Danica.

"Why?" she grumbled.

"Training,"

"Not with you,"

Wade smiled, "Stryker's orders,"

Danica turned away from him and ate the rest of her cereal.

* * *

After breakfast Danica walked back to her room immediately before wade could stop her. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling and then at the small posted paper she placed over the camera. There was a hard knock at her door and then it opened to reveal Stryker in his dark suit.

"Hello Danica," Stryker said.

Danica nodded.

"I see you found our camera,"

Nod.

"You will answer to me as sir and today you will begin your first training session with Wade Wilson,"

"Not happening," Danic said then added, "Sir,"

"Oh?"

"I'm not working with Wilson sir,"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

Danica rolled her eyes and watched as Stryker got up and walked out of the room.

"I'd clear up that attitude too," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Wade came to get Danica a short time after Styker had left.

"Ready?" he asked.

Danica got off her bed and followed him to the 'special' training room which was empty except for them ad Bradley who sat in the far corner . All the walls had silver sheets of metal covering the concrete walls, in one corner was a tall cupboard and in the other was some weights.

"Have you ever trained with weapons before?" Wade asked.

"No,"

"Bare-handed?"

"No,"

"With your mutation?"

"Yes,"

"Great!"

Wade gave a small whistle and Bradley rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to take the collar off. Danica felt the collar give a small snap and then it came off.

"Well," Wade said, "Show me what you got,"

Danica smiled and then jumped into his shadow.

Surrounded by darkness Danica shifted into her shadow form and started punching different part of her body. But for her her fist just went right threw her body, for Wade it went right into his stomach. After a few minutes of punches Danica jumped out of Wade's shadow and changed into her human form. She turned to see wade shake his body.

"Stryker made a good choice,"

Danica smiled and then Wade attacked with his bare-hands but his attacks went right threw her.

"I think we can go right into weapons," Wade said moving towards the cupboard. Danica followed him and he threw open to doors to reveal different katanas like Wade's, Kyoketsu shoges, and throwing knives.

"Pick one," Wade said strapping his swords across his back and unsheathing them.

Danica picked up the Kyoketsu shoges which was a long thin chain with two short blades attached to the ends. The short blades lead leather bound around near the top.

"Nice choice," Wade said, "Do you know how to use it?"

Danica gave it a few swings and twirls.

(10 bucks says she'll kick Wade's ass, who's in?)

(Raise you by 10 more Brad)

(Your on)

Danica made the weapon even and then grabbed it by the two middle pieces and gave some practice swings.

"Ready?" Wade asked swinging his swords close to his body.

"Are you?" Danica asked.

Wade made the first attack and quickly ran towards Danica with swords still swinging close to his body. Danica threw one end of the weapon at Wade who dodged it easily and stabbed at Danica with his sword which grazed her side. Danica ignored the pain and then pulled the end she shot back and made a whip like motion that send waves through the chain and the end curled around almost caught Wade in the neck but he ducked and it came right towards Danica who duck as well and the blade struck the ground.

"Nice manoeuver,"

"Thanks,"

Danica whipped the weapon over her head and sent it in Wade's direction who dodged it and both watched as it quickly raced and just missed Bradley's left ear. Danica pulled the weapon back and Bradley ducked as the blade made a few short swings where his head would have been and Danica yanked back hard and caught the blade by it's hilt.

"One more?" Wade asked.

"Your on,"

The fight was short as Wade had used her weapon against her and made the chain wrap around Danica's wrist and he pulled her off balance.

"I win," Wade said.

Danica grumbled.

(Permission to rest sir?)

(Granted)

"Up you get," Wade said helping Danica to her feet.

Bradley came over to place the collar back on but Wade took it from his hand. He walked up to Danica and wrapped his arms around her neck and snapped the collar on.

"There we go," Wade said smiling.

Danica gave him a sarcastic smile and then her leg came up and hit home. Wade's smile vanished and his face morphed into pain. He doubled over and gasped in pain.

"There we go," Danica said. She turned on her heels and walked out of the training room, leaving Wade moaning on the ground and Bradley having a fit of laughter.


	6. Part I: Year one birthday gifts

It's been a complete year since Danica has been captured, half way through the year Bradley convinced Stryker to let her have some more freedom around the base. Danica trained with each member of the team everyday except Victor and has shown progress. The only downfall was that she had lost complete contact with the outside world, she sometimes wondered what her friends were going and if they were managing fine. She wondered if anyone realized that she was missing still or if they completely lost hope and forgot about her.

It was late November and days got darker faster, Danica was ordered to stay away from all exits at all times and she had to have an escort in the morning until the sun came up. This morning Danica woke up to no one banging on her door. She threw on some of her old clothes and walked down the stairs lazily to the kitchen which was deserted as well. Danica walked up to the counter and drummed her fingers lightly on the table and wondered where everyone was. The rest of the team was always here first before she was ever close to waking up. Danica opened to fridge to see a six pack with a small note that read 'Happy Birthday!'

_Holy crap!_

Danica didn't realize that today was her eighteenth birthday she took out the six pack and set it on the counter ready to take one out when a small noise echoed in the kitchen. Danica looked around and then shifted quickly into her shadow form and jumped into the wall shadows and glided along until she hovered over the doorway. She listened carefully but heard nothing and she jumped down then shifted into human form. Danica turned and then let out a shriek then she slammed her fist into the air sending out a dark pulse. The figure behind her was sent about 50 feet back and then slammed right into the wall leaving a large dent. Danica shifted into her shadow and glided up to the figure ready to strike but the man lifted his head to show himself as Bradley.

"Oh my god," Danica said quickly and she turned back into a human, "Oh my god are you alright?"

Bradley looked deathly pale and he looked like he was ready to throw up. Danica heard footsteps and turned to see Wraith coming up to her.

"Did you ge...oh," he said.

"I didn't know it was him," Danica protested, "He was just there and I thought he was an intruder,"

More footsteps came up and one by one the team started to appear.

"Did he get her?" Wade asked with his large smile.

"Looks like she got him," Fred replied looking down at Bradley.

"He just appeared and-," Danica started.

"Don't sweat it, he'll be fine,"

Danica didn't believe him, she looked at Bradley who was completely out cold.

After Fred brought Bradley to the infirmary Danica sat at the counter sipping ice cold beer.

"Don't worry, boy's gonna be fine," John said.

Dancia looked over and saw Agent Zero polishing his guns like always and staring right back at her.

A little while later Wade came in with a terribly wrapped up parcel.

"Heard what you did to Bradley," he said placing the parcel in front of her.

Danica groaned, "Does everyone know?"

Wade pondered then sad: "Yep!"

"Including Styker,"

"Yep,"

Danica sighed and wondered what he had in mind for her. Ever since Danica started training Styker had her work to the bone on tuning up her powers. She did target practice, gliding, jumping and fighting using shadows only. Styker would usually be away doing something else so he'd get Wade or Bradley to evaluate her on her progress.

"Don't worry," Wade said, "Just open the gift,"

Danica lifted her head from the table and opened the girt and gave a soft gasp. Inside the box was a brand new Kyoketsu shoges. They gave off a nice metal gleam and each blade had a design embedded into it. The handles were black leather and the chain was a good length and the new metal glinted in the kitchen lights.

"It's...beautiful," Danica said and looked at Wade who winked.

Later that day after training Danica walked down to the infirmary to see Bradley. She pushed open the door and walked over to his bedside and sat down in the chair.

"Brad?" she asked quietly.

Bradley rolled his head so that he could see her and then gave a weak grin.

"How are you?" Danica asked.

"Fine," Bradley whispered.

"I am so sorry,"

"It's okay, don't worry about it,"

Danica looked down at her feet feeling like an idiot.

"Happy Birthday," Bradley said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks," Danica said smiling shyly.

"What did you get?"

"Wade gave me a new Kyoketsu shoges, John gave me padded body armor and Fred gave me something that I was actually able to lift up,"

Bradley started to laugh which caused his to squeeze his eyes shut in pain. Danica tried to get up but Bradley shook his head.

"I'm fine,"

Danica got up and said, "No your not,"

Gently and carefully, she lifted the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up until she saw a dark bruise that covered half of his torso. Danica shifted her arm into a shadow and felt the bruise and then pushed her hand into his skin an felt three ribs out of place.

"I broke three ribs," Danica whispered.

"It's fine," Bradley said, "I'm okay,"

Danica lifted her hand out of Bradley's chest and then pulled down his shirt and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry,"

Bradley rolled his eyes and said, "Come here,"

Danica moved around his bed to the other side and sat.

"I actually have a birthday gift of my own," he said gently.

Danica leaned forward and asked, "What?"

"You have to lean further to get it,"

Danica smiled and leaned over the bed railing until she was in a deep kiss with Christopher Bradley.


	7. Part I: attack

A/N: _This chapter contains slight gore._

* * *

Leaping around the training room like a maniac Danica dodged one of Bradley's insane inventions. A small robot like contraption hissed and started shooting small daggers at her. With her new Kyoketsu shoges she parried the daggers and then whipped the chain and the robot, letting the blade slice through it cleanly. Bradley nodded and then grabbed another handful of rusted metal and broken scraps of machinery and then closed his eyes. The large ball of metal levitated in mid-air and then with a few quick movements it shifted and snapped into a larger robot which hissed and withered around in mid-air.

"Ready?" Bradley asked.

Danica whipped a bit of sweat off her forehead, "Ready,"

Bradley let his mutation slowly cease as the robot dropped to the ground with a loud thud and rush towards Danica with sharp pointed knife like legs. Danica got into a battle form as the robot leapt up but then a sword passed through her vision and the robot was sliced into two.

"Hey!" Bradley protested getting up, "We're training,"

"My turn," Wade said with a smirk.

"I still have fifteen minutes,"

"Sorry short stuff,"

Bradley scowled and then he closed his eyes. Danica looked past Wade's shoulder as a large banging sound came from the metal garbage can that held all the metal scraps. A loud thunk echoed and then silence.

"Brad?" Wade asked.

Suddenly a large metal robot jumped out of the garbage can and landed in front of Wade. Danica looked at Bradley who still had his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him.

"Oh I get it," Wade said smiling as he whipped out his second sword.

"Let me help," Danica said.

"Na, I can handle this,"

Wade gave a few practice swings and then charged the metal robot. Danica watched in amazement as Wade stabbed, slashed and parried which also dodging with inhuman reflexes. Within less than a minutes the robot gave a short shutter and then pieces of scrap metal started to fall off the robot, destroying the structure inside. The robot finally broke all together and the head rolled off and came to a halt at Danica's feet.

"And that's how you do it," Wade said sheathing his swords.

Bradley opened his eyes and then looked at the large mess which use to be his robot two minutes ago. Wade turned his back towards Bradley and asked, "How are they working for ya?"

Danica knew he was talking about the Kyoketsu shoges: "Good,"

Wade unsheathed his swords and said, "Let's see how good,"

Danica got into a battle form and then took the first attack. Wade came up quickly and dodged as one end of the weapon swung over his head and circled back into Danica's open hand.

The silver collar was still encircled around Danica's neck which prevented her from shifting into her shadow form. Ever since the accident attack on Bradley, Stryker demanded that the collar be on Danica 24/7 even when training.

Wade stabbed and slashed at Danica wildly until the tip of his sword came down on her shoulder and sliced through her flesh cleanly. Danica jumped back and winced as a sudden pain traveled through her body. She leapt up and whipped the Kyoketsu shoges ends around her body and then gave a sharp jerk downward towards Wade's head. Wade moved quickly and parried the knife. Then with amazing speed he jumped up and whipped his swords around his body making it virtually impossible for Danica to attack. Danica planted her feet in a strong firm stance and closed her eyes, she felt a strange tug in the pit of her stomach and the tug grew large and painful until a short yelp came from the corner. Danica opened her eyes and looked to see Bradley dangling upside down in mid-air. His arms flailed around trying to cover up his exposed chest, Danica on the other hand didn't know what was going on. She then noticed that Bradley's shadow had literally grabbed the human Bradley by the ankle and lifted him up in the air. Danica turned Wade to see that all the fight and power in him had drained as he too saw what was going on.

"How did you...," Wade asked.

"I...," Danica couldn't answer.

(Come in, this is Wade)

(What do you want?)

(Danica seems to have another ability involving shadows sir)

(Like?)

(She seems to be able to control other people's shadows)

(How do you know this?)

(Her ability is activated)

(I bet 10 that she attacked Bradley again!)

(I'll raise you by 5?)

(Enough Wraith! Save that crap for your poker, Wade what's going on?)

(Bradley's shadow is hanging the human Bradley 20 feet off the ground)

(I get 15 bucks!)

Danica then looked at Wade who seemed to be reporting what was going on. She looked at poor Bradley who was still 20 going on 30 feet in the air.

"Stop!" Danica screamed.

The shadow looked at her and then dropped Bradley who landed face first and then everything went back to normal.

After making sure Bradley was okay Danica had raced out of the training room and down the hall. She ran this way and that, down strange hallways until she came to a dead end where she broke down. Tears sprung from her eyes like a waterfall. She wondered what everyone was doing now. Stryker probably have 20 guards go looking for her after Wade reported her leaving, Wraith making another bet with Agent Zero that Bradley is going to be scarred for life and Wade going on his own little hunt for her while Bradley is lead to the infirmary...again. Why did it always happen to Bradley? She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she even kissed him! Yet here she was testing her new shadow powers on him as if he were a punching bag instead of a human being. Danica got to her feet still a little shaky and leaning against the wall giving a small sigh.

"That must suck," a low voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Danica jumped and then turned to see Victor lean against the wall examining his nails.

"What?" Danica asked.

"That every time you discover something...someone gets hurt,"

Danica flinched and Victor gave her a toothy grin showing off his large canines.

"Tell me something Danica," Victor said, "Have you ever felt the need to harm, hurt or even kill?"

Danica gave him a look.

_What kinda question is that?_

Victor pushed himself off the wall and then slowly walked up to her.

"I know what is going on between you and Bradley,"

"Really?" Danica asked, she had such an urge to tackle him to the ground ir wasn't any of his business if she kissed Bradley or not. Victor caught her scent and smiled once again.

"There you go, right there the urge to harm and hurt,"

"Yeah, when I look at you," Danica retorted.

The smile vanished from Victor's face and a more serious I-going-to-kill-you-look too over. Danica swallowed and slowly took a step to the side, if only she didn't have the collar on she would be able to jump shadows and escape in a snap.

"You should have consideration," he said as he walked closer to her.

"To the elderly yeah I guess I should,"

Victor growled as he caught on and then smiled. Danica looked at him strangely deeply wishing she had her Kyoketsu shoges. Then Victor took a quick step forward and then dug his nails deep into Danica's stomach. Pain intensified as Danica felt Victor's claw grow inside of her stomach and curl, she tried to scream but a lump in her throat prevented her. Victor made his hand jerk to the left and a high-pitched gasp for breath escaped Danica's mouth. He then, with all his strength, dug deeper and did a full three-sixty. Danica let the scream that was building up inside of her out, a high-pitched scream that even Victor couldn't stand. Once the scream left her all Danica could do was try and hold her stance and try to get her breathing back.

"You should consider," Victor said, "That I can kill you,"

He jerk his hand out of her stomach bringing gooey tendrils of dark blood and strips of muscle with him. Danica looked down to see blood ooze out of her body like a stream, pieces of flesh and muscle hung by threads and blood pooled out onto the floor before her. Victor backed up as Danica fell to her knees and then to the side in pain. With his boot, Victor turned Danica over onto her back and then he ginned at the gruesome sight. He lifted his bloodied hand and was about to attack when a voice shouted, "Get away from her!"

A large metal robot blurred past Danica fussy vision and threw Victor back against the far back wall and pinned him there. The robot hissed and sputtered as Victor growled back in rage. Danica turned her head slowly to see figures race up to her, one had their swords whipped out and the other teleported and ended up right by her side.

"Danica," the man said.

Danica tried to keep her eyes open, the man's voice was distant and slurred. Danica tried to reply but she felt a warm liquid protrude down the corner of her mouth. The man turned to the one with the swords and shouted something. Danica saw it was Wade and he quickly sheathed his swords and was at her side in seconds.

"Victor did her up good," Wraith said.

"Danica?" Wade said gently, "Danica? Can you hear me?"

His voice too was distant and slightly slurred. Danica desperately tried to reply but a thin line of blood trailed out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Wade asked.

Danica tried to get her head up but her neck pained her too and she cried out in pain. A loud crash came from her left and she turned her head to see Victor breaking through Bradley's robot. Metal scraps shot out in all directions and Wade threw himself over Danica as a metal piece whipped in her direction and sticking in the wall behind her. Wraith disappeared and then reappeared by giving Victor a full body tackle. Bradley used what was left of the metal pieces and created what looked like a slingshot.

"It'll be okay," Wade said as he too left, Danica felt like screaming at him she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and comfort her, tell her that help was on the way but all she could do was watch as Wade whipped out his swords and slashed furiously at Victor who growled and roared at all three of the men who cornered him. Danica tried to fight back the fatigue that took over her mind, her eyelids were heavy and her head throbbed with pain along with the rest of her body. She wanted to close her eyes and forget about everything. Danica watched as one of Wade's swords hit home as it buried deep into Victor's chest before blacking out.


	8. Part I: dreams

Danica opened her eyes to find herself back in her apartment. She looked around her curiously as she tried to remember what happened. Training, endless hallways, Victor Creed, claws, blood, more blood, Wade, then nothing. Danica shook her head furiously and then lifted her shirt to take a peek at the wound only to find nothing there. She blinked a couple of times and then turned as she heard the door open and two men come in. One was a federal officer and the other one was superintendent of the building.

"You sure she hasn't come back?" the officer asked.

"Yes,"

"When was the last time you saw her ?"

"Last week,"

Danica knew that was wrong, she was gone for a whole year! She turned her attention to a digital clock sitting by her laptop and. Danica walked over to it and then saw: July 25 2008. Completely shocked Danica made sure that she was looking carefully and then realized that that was the date a week after she was captured by Stryker's special team.

"Can you describe her?"

"Tall, slim, light brown hair, black eyes...,"

"Black eyes?"

Mr Colik nodded, "She had these strange eyes and they were black,"

The officer nodded, "Did you know that Danica was a mutant?"

"Yes,"

"And what was her power?"

Mr. Colik shrugged, "If they tell me, they tell me. Danica was a quiet girl and usually kept to herself. Never asked,"

"Are familiar with Dnaica's late boyfriend Markus Frieuz?"

"No,"

The officer wrote something in his note pad and then walked towards Danica. She tried to moved quickly but the officer went right threw her as if she not there. Danica realized that she was in a dream and that meant her collar was off. She shifted into her black inky shadow form and then jumped into the officer's shadow for a test run then she took off as if she were shot out of a cannon.

Danica jumped threw shadows of all sorts until she came to a quiet house on the outskirts of Boston. She shifted into her human form as a net passed threw her and a gust of sudden wind threw her off balance. The blurred figure stopped long enough to reveal itself as a tall slim teenager, he had wild bleached hair, a pale face and brown eyes.

"That the best you got?" the boy asked.

Danica turned to see Wade rushed towards the boy with his swords whipped out of course. Victor was behind Wade and he leapt up onto a tree branch and started leaping from branch to branch. Wraith was teleporting madly and Bradley was not far behind him. Danica looked to see Agent Zero amongst the trees waiting for a signal to shot. The boy took off again, dodging threw the trees and then an arm stuck out and the boy flipped over it once before crashing to the ground. The person behind the tree revealed himself to be Fred Dukes who just looked down at the boy.

"Damn," Wraith said as he appeared next to Fred.

Agent Zero came up behind them and then shot the boy with his stun gun to make sure the boy would stay unconscious. Wade and Bradley came up next and Victor fell from the trees above.

(We got him sir)

(Good did you stun him?)

(Yes sir)

(Bring him in)

Danica's dream shifted and she found herself in a strange place. She walked up to a fenced off area to see numerous cages that held one person each. A sudden noise from the far end clicked and Danica turned to see guards come towards her with the boy that she saw earlier getting captured. His legs were bound together and he struggled against the guards but failed as the fence rolled opened and the closed behind him. Danica rushed towards them and jumped into the fence's shadow and onto the other side.

Two rows of cage were bolted heavily into the ground and Danica counted about 20 in total. She watched helplessly as the guards tied the boy's hands to the top of the cage and strapped a waist belt around him that was connected to four short bungee cords. The guards locked the cage and the boy struggled against his restraints only to be shaken back in place.

That night Danica watched as a prisoner in the very back concentrated hard and carefully on the metal cuffs that swallowed both hands. He had a slight stubble, long black hair and when he opened his eyes they were a magenta colour. The cuffs gave a soft click and he slowly and carefully took them off. Once the cuffs were off he managed to push half of his hand through the metal cage and his forefinger touched the lock. Danica watched as the tip of his finger tinged with the same magenta colour as his eyes and then the lock clicked open and he cautiously stepped out. Danica took a step towards him and he quickly turned his head and noticed her. Danica was ready to attack but he only gave her a smile and nod before saying, "See you on the other side,"

A loud piercing high-pitched scream entered and echoed in Danica's ears making her sink to the ground covering her ears. The mutant prisoners in ever cell woke with a start and covered there ears. Danica turned to see that the scream came from a prisoner in the front he had wild fire red hair and his fists were clenched. The scream finally stopped and the sirens started up and large flood lights flickered on. A small troop of guards rushed towards the cells and the man screamed once more and sent the scream directly towards the guards. Danica still felt her brain rattle in her head and then she head a soft beeping noise and then it too grew louder and louder and she watched helplessly as a dart flew out of a guard's gun and stabbed the prisoner in the chest.


	9. Part I: infirmary

"Danica," the voice was loud and distant, "Danica,"

The girl stirred in her sleep.

"Danica!"

Danica's eyes suddenly flew open and she bolted upright panting. She looked around her to see Wade and Bradley sitting on either side and Agent Zero in the corner polishing his guns like usual.

"Danica," Wade said first, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and then looked down at her arms to see an IV in her arm. Dancia groaned as she noticed two more tubed buried under her skin in the other one, one for food and the other for water. She went to got take them out but Wade grabbed her hand before it even got close to the needles.

"No," he said firmly.

"I'm fine," Danica protested.

"Danica," Bradley said, "You lost a lot of blood you've been out for almost a full month,"

_A month?!_

Wade let her wrist go as Danica sunk back into the bed.

"Where am I?" Danica asked.

"Your in the infirmary," Bradley answered, "Stryker was furious when he heard what Victor did to you. He had Victor literally stunned and locked up,"

Danica smiled to herself when she heard that, she hated the man for what he did.

"Do you remember what happened?" Wade asked.

Danica struggled to grab the memories of that day but couldn't.

"No,"

"You were half-conscious when we found you," Bradley said, "You were losing a lot of blood. Victor was ready to actually kill you when we saw you,"

Danica noticed that Bradley was shaking when he said this, she turned to Wade to see his fists balled up so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"What else happened?" Danica asked.

Bradley looked up at Wade who softened his hard look.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"No I'm fine," Danica said, "What else happened?"

Wade took over and said gently, "When you were unconscious it seemed like your mutation was still going...still fighting. Our shadows started fighting with us as if they unattached themselves from out body. They helped us fight off Victor and eventually Zero stunned him,"

Danica was stunned. She didn't know what to say, her mutation still working while she was unconscious on the floor losing blood.

"There is also something else," bradley said slowly.

"What?" Danica demanded.

"When the doctors went to operate on you they found something else that took them, and us, by surprise,"

Danica looked down at her stomach and then with trembling fingers roller up the lose white shirt only to choke on a scream. Were stitches were suppose to be was a black inky like shadow filled most of her stomach and chest. The shadow was in a full 360 circle and seemed to be moving on it's own.

"Almost gave Stryker a heart attack," Wade said.

Danica tried to ask what it was but her voice was blocked by a lump in her throat.

"It's your shadow form Danica," Bradley said, "It seemed that after you lose so much blood your shadow form took over the part of your body that lost blood. Doctors attached a blood bag to you but the blood only seeped out of your shadow form and onto the bed,"

Danica was only half-listening as she looked at the big black hole in her stomach which was her shadow form taking over that dead part of her body.

After two days Danica was on her feet but still in shock from what she had witnessed. She would shift into her shadow form and then back into human form only to watch as her skin would only go so far and then stop at the large shadow. Although she had a large shadow that went through most of her upper and lower trunk she was glad that a shirt would hide the shadow. As she pulled buttoned up a pair of her jeans, she looked to see Bradley standing at the infirmary entrance.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Danica nodded as she rolled her shirt all the way down. Bradley walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders and led Danica to an empty bed where she burst into tears. Bradley cradled her gently as Danica hugged him close.


	10. Part I: welcome back poker party

Danica and Bradley walked out of the infirmary together and she let him grab her hand and lead her down a flight of stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen was most of the special team except for Victor who Danica hoped was receiving harsh punishment. Wraith was the first one to greet her and then everyone else followed. Wade made one of his puns about Danica been holy since she had a hole in her stomach even though a shadow is filling it and Agent Zero put down his cloth and gun long enough to call out a poker game.

* * *

They were starting round two with Danica as the dealer. Wraith put in his cowboy hat, Bradley put in a small robot that looked to be dormant, Fred threw in pair of socks, Agent Zero threw in one of his smaller guns and Wade placed in a sheathed knife.

"Ready?" Danica said shuffling the cards.

Everyone nodded and Danica started dealing. It only was five minutes into the game when Danica won with a full house. The others moaned as she quickly swept her arm around the objects she won and then she took the cards and started shuffling again.

"That's the fourth time you won," Wraith said.

"Luck," Danica said smiling then in the corner of her eye she saw Wade scribble something on a piece of paper. Everyone threw in almost the exact same things except Wraith placed his jacket in the middle of the table. All heads swerved to see Wade still writing furiously on the paper.

"Wade?" Bradley asked.

"Done!" Wade declared slamming the piece of paper on the table.

Danica picked it up and skimmed it over. As she did her eyes got big.

"You want me to kiss you?" she asked.

"If I win," Wade said grinning from ear to ear, "And you have to mean it too,"

"Yeah right,"

"I can up it,"

Danica's face turned pale and then she frowned, "Fine,"

She threw five cards in everyone's direction before picking up her own. In less then a minutes Bradley threw down his set of cards calling 'I'm out' letting everyone see the crappy set he had. Fred followed. Wraith looked up the down at his cards and shook his head.

"Ditto," he said throwing down his lame pack.

It was just between Danica and Wade who looked confident.

"I'll throw in a knife," Wade said unsheathing a knife from his belt and throwing it on the table.

"I'll up you by 75,"

Wade frowned, "What?"

"Up you by 75," Danica said knowing that she hit a soft spot.

Wade looked down at his cards and then sulked as he threw down his cards showing off two jacks, a queen and to twos. Danica smiled as she threw down her pack showing off a full house.

"No way!" Wade cried.

"Just wanted to see how far you'd go," Danica said taking the items.

Wade smiled sweetly, "Do I still get my kiss?"

Dancia took the sheet of paper and held it up, "Did you win?"

Wade didn't say anything and Danica handed it back to him.

"I don't think so,"

* * *

At supper Wade got Danica to lift her shirt as she ate her food, she watched as a piece of broken down food slipped out of the shadow and onto the floor.

"That is so cool," Wade said.

"Still hungry," Danica replied .

"Wonder what would happen if you ate a fork,"

"Wade,"

"Sorry,"

Danica pushed her plate away from her.

"I wonder how you can still feel hungry even without a stomach," Wade pondered.

Danica shrugged and laid her head on top of her arms.

"Maybe your organs are growing inside your shadow,"

"That's ridiculous,"

"Keep an open mind that you are hungry and you can't be hungry without a stomach,"

Danica pondered but then shook her head at the idea, the shadow was going to stay there for the rest of her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

That night Wraith warned Danica that Stryker was letting Victor come back. Danica's heart sank to the ground, she didn't want to look or even hear that man's name. Bradley activated the small robot that Danica won and he changed the weapons from small knives to throwing daggers. Wade practically followed her everywhere she went except the bathroom which Dancia was thankful for and his swords were always out as if he was ready for a fight.

"I'll be okay," Danica said as Wade followed her to her room.

Wade looked around her room nervously as if Victor was hiding somewhere in her room, "You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, if you need anything just shout and all of us will come,"

Dancia smiled, "Thanks,"

Wade was about to leave when he turned and said, "Stryker's sending us on a mission tomorrow,"

"You?"

"All of us?"

"Me too?"

Wade nodded.

"Where are we going?" Danica asked.

"San Francisco," Wade replied.

Danica nodded and Wade added, "You should get some sleep,"

"Thanks,"

Danica closed the door behind him and locked it knowing that her sleep will be restless.


	11. Part I: first mission

It was about 7:30 in the morning when Wade came knocking at Danica's door. He was dressed in a black vest, black army pants and black gloves with his swords strapped to his back like usual. Danica rubbed her eyes as she got up and shuffled towards the door.

"Wade?" Danica asked.

"Morning," Wade said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Out first mission...well sort of like your first mission my 25th or is it my 50th?"

Danica sighed, "This means I have to get dressed doesn't it,"

Wade threw some clothes to her and Dancia caught them.

"There your 'mission' clothes, we don't want you to get blood on your pretty pink tang top now do we?" Wade said smiling.

Danica smirked and then said, "I'll be out,"

She closed the door on his face and then sighed. She took off her pj top and then glanced down at the shadow hole in the middle of her torso. Danica slowly placed her whole hand inside the shadow and it gave a small whooshing noise as she took it out. Danica closed her eyes and then remembered the dream she had about those captured mutants and the man who escaped She wondered where he was now. Enjoying life? Or recaptured and have some crazy torturous experiment done on him? Danica opened her eyes and then started to slowly get dressed.

* * *

Once all her 'mission' clothes were on she looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her wall. She was wearing a black long sleeve, a bulletproof vest over top, black cargo pants and black combat boots. Dancia opened the door and Wade was leaned up against the wall sharpening his swords when he turned to see her he whistled.

"Damn," he sang.

"Still not getting you kiss," Danica said reading his mind.

"Aw,"

Wade lead her down to the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the counter table eating breakfast. Danica took the empty seat by Bradley who was working on a pair of goggles.

"So where are we doing in San Francisco ?" Danica asked.

"You'll see," Agent Zero said polishing his guns.

(Everyone ready to begin?)

(Yep)

(Yes sir)

(Ready)

(Cool)

(Present!)

(Met you at the plane in 5)

* * *

After breakfast Danica was led into an unfamiliar part of the base. She walked beside Bradley as they came up to a metal closed door with a security pad on the wall. Agent Zero tapped in a few numbers and then door opened with a loud beep. As Danica stepped in she looked up in awe at the large metal plane that took up most of the room.

"Let's go," Agent Zero said and then everyone broke into a jog as they saw the door open at the back.

"Race you there," Wade called behind to Danica.

"Your on," Danica quickly shifted into her full shadow form as Wade broke out into full speed. Danica used the lightly dimmed room to her advantage and moved almost at the light of speed and came to a skidded halt at the door watching Wade come to her panting.

"Holy crap," he said.

"My shadow form gives me an extra boost of everything in dark places,"

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

Danica kicked him in the shin.

"Save that for Lane Kay," a voice called behind her.

Danica looked up to see Stryker standing at the top of the platform in his mission clothes which was basically the same except it was a little more dressy.

"Let's go," Stryker called to the rest of the team.

* * *

Inside the plane Danica spotted Victor sitting near the back on the left, his claws were long and curled slightly at the top and he turned to met her eyes once he sensed her presence.

"Remember what I said Victor," Stryker warned and Victor growled but turned his head.

Wade walked in front of Danica and sat down across from Victor who smirked showing off his canines like usual.

"Protecting your girlfriend?" Victor asked.

Wade took out his swords and started sharpening them, "Get a manicure kitty,"

Victor growled loudly at Wade. Once everyone was seated and buckled in Stryker turned and gave a signal to Bradley who nodded in reply, he placed his two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes and concentrated on lifting the plane ad moving it calmly threw the skies which is what the plane just did. The lift off was a little bit rough but once in the air Danica relaxed and sunk into the plastic seat.

"Our mission today," Stryker began, "Is to find a mutant who has the ability to turn invisible, he has superhuman speed, strength, agility and while invisible he can pass through objects. His codename is Hunter,"

"Real name?"

"Lane Kay, 19 years of age, he had green streaked hair and blue eyes. He originated from Berlin in Germany but his parents moved to the States to find a better life only to end up been killed in a shootout at the airport. That's where Lane discovered his mutation and ever since he used it to his advantages when he was on the street,"

"So this boy's a classic street hustler," Wraith said.

"Pretty much,"

Stryker tok out a picture from a bag and handed it around. Danica took a look a the boy as the picture landed on her lap and saw a thin bony faced boy with all the features Styker described and he was holding up a prisoner's sign.

"When he was 16 he was thrown in jail but escaped at night," Styker added.

"A natural escapee," Agent Zero said.

Styker threw him a look and Agent Zero went back to polishing his guns.

"Sir?" Bradley said, "We're here,"

"Okay, go ahead and land,"

"We're landing in 5...4...3...2..1,"

The plane gave a large jolt and Danica's hands flew to the side of her chair and she gripped it for dear life.

"Sorry," Bradley said.

"Smooth landing?" Wade asked.

"Shut up,"

"Boys please," Styker said.

Bradley made the plane come to a halt and then he lowered the platform.

"Good job," Stryker said passing Bradley.

Once all out they took a small hike threw the small bush and then they saw city lights.

"There it is," Stryker said.

"Where's this boy suppose to be?"

"He lives in an apartment on Avenue,"

"How can get us there fastest?" Wade asked and then all eyes were on Danica.

"This is where your training comes in Danica," Stryker said, "Lets see what you got,"

Danica wished that she could leave Victor behind but he grabbed her shoulder which ticked Wade off and made Bradley want to turn the plane into a robot and squish Victor like a bug. But Danica had too swallow her fear and then she grabbed Wade and Bradley by the hand while Wraith, Fred, Agent Zero and Stryker grabbed a small bit of her bulletproof vest and then Danica closed her eyes. She turned herself into a shadow and then spread her mutation onto everyone else who was in contact with her. Danica then began jumping, passing threw trees, rocks, animals, water everything that cast a shadow she jumped through. Finally she came to a stop right outside of Avenue Apartment and turned herself and the rest of the special team into human.

"Whoa," Wade said still having a good grip on Danica's hand. Everyone gave Danica room except for Wade who turned to look at her and then smiled. Danica returned her smile and then shifted her hand into a shadow and passed it through Wade's hand.

"Awww," Wade said sulking.

"Let's go," Stryker said and led everyone towards the apartment.

* * *

Up on the top floor Stryker led them to the very last room, loud heavy metal music blared throughout the hallway sending vibrations through the walls and floor.

"Music man?" Wade asked.

"Victor," Stryker said ignoring Wade's comment.

Victor gave a few sniffs and then nodded, "He's here,"

"Go to it,"

Danica followed the other mutants while Stryker stayed behind watching. Wraith was the one who knocked on the door loudly. The music stopped and footsteps echoed inside the room, then the door opened slightly revealing a small chain that was attached to the door and the wall. A small blue eyes appeared through the crack.

"Who is it?" a scratchy voice asked.

"Are you Lane Kay?"

The door slammed shut and then the music started up again. Wraith knocked on the door again music stopped and this time Lane shouted 'Piss off' at the top of his lungs.

"Fred?" Wraith asked.

"I got it," Fred replied.

"Back up," Wade whispered to Danica who took a couple steps back as Fred gripped the door handle and then with a fast jerky move the door came off it's hinges. Fred tossed the door aside and then walked in. Everyone was soon piled into the small apartment was let off a musty smell of dust and mold.

"We just wanna talk," Wraith said.

"Go away!" a voice called in mid-air.

"Shit," Wade said.

"Look....we have a deal for you,"

"I know who you are!"

A whooshing noise echoed in the room and everyone turned their head towards the small bedroom down the hall.

"Is that so?" Wraith continued.

"You capture your own kind and experiment on them,"

Danica looked at Wade who didn't look back but she could sense some confusion not only on him but on everyone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me! I know who you are and I know what you do,"

Victor gave a few quiet sniffs and then pointed to the living room where Bradley walked towards and then suddenly Bradley was thrown violently off his feet and into the wooden cabinet in the corner. Victor growled showing off his canines and his nail extended to their full length. Wraith teleported and Fred flexed his muscles while Wade unsheathed his swords and gave the a few spins. Agent Zero took out two stun guns and pointed in various directions.

"We don't need to fight," Wraith said appearing on the couch.

A couple of whooshing noises echoed in the room and then Danica was knocked off her feet and slammed into the wall.

"Danica!" Bradley shouted and then a tall teenage boy appeared and then with inhuman speed sped within the small isolated room. Danica saw her chance and dived for his shadow but the boy saw what she was going for and then vanished. Danica quickly shifted into her shadow form and disappeared threw the floor only to reappear close to Wraith.

"Can you jump?"

"He doesn't have a shadow when he is invisible," Danica said shifting into her human form.

Victor gave a few quick sniffs before diving to his left and then grabbing in mid-air. His hand wrapped around something solid and then he pulled back viciously and sent Lane slamming against the wall. Lane struggled to his feet as his mutation waved in and out, Victor came up from behind his and pinned his against the wall. Agent Zero aimed and then shot. The tranquilizer hit Lane in the back and then the boy slumped in Victor's hand.

"We're done," Wade said.

(We have him)

(Stun him?)

(Yes sir)

(Good, meet you back at the plane)


	12. PArt I: after mission reward

Back at base Lane was dragged off by two guards and taken to another part of the base that was off limits to the special team. Danica and Bradley walked together to the kitchen where the rest of the team started playing a quick game of poker before training.

"Are you okay?" Bradley asked.

Danica turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"After he...you know...,"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine,"

Bradley looked at Danica as if not too confident about her answer.

"I'm okay Bradley,"

"Danica,"

Both turned to see Wraith coming up to them.

"You need to put it back on," Wraith said looking apologetic.

"What?" Dancia said confused but then frowned as Wraith pulled out the silver collar.

"She doesn't need that," Bradley said cooly.

Wraith held up his hands, "I know but...it's just orders,"

Danica took the collar from Wraith and placed it around her neck, listening as it clicked in place.

"Hey...Danica...look I'm really-," Wraith started.

"It's okay," Danica interrupted, "It's okay, I'll be fine,"

Danica took in a shaky breath and then started walking towards the exit when Victor blocked her way. He looked down at the collar and then smiled as if happy it was back on. Wade got up and whipped out his swords and Wraith teleported next to Danica.

"You better be sure," he warned.

Victor smirked and then walked past Danica bumping her shoulder. Wade called out and then walked up to Danica as she continued to walk out.

"We gotta train," he said steering her in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the special training room Bradley unlocked the collar and watched as Danica controlled Wade's shadow to fight against the human Wade. Danica then used her own shadow to jump into Wade's to give him extra strength and agility.

"Hey no fair," Wade said laughing as both shadows merged to become a whole.

"I though you liked challenges," Danica said lifting different fingers at different times as if she were controlling a life size puppet. Wade jumped in the air and kicked at the shadow only to end up going right through it and then landing on his hands. Danica laughed as Wade back-flipped and then replaced his swords with his fists.

"Come on," Wade said moving around with his fists in the air.

Danica was laughing so hard that she lost control over the shadow and it divided into two like a cell undergoing mitosis. Wade's shadow went back to it's original owner and Danica's shadow disappeared into her body. Wade took out his swords again and Danica took up her Kyoketsu shoges.

"Ready?" Wade asked.

"Ready,"

Wade attacked first by leaping in the air and then placing both swords side by side as if creating a double bladed sword. He then pushed all his weight downward and his swords pointed to Danica's head. Danica threw one side of her Kyoketsu shoges up in the air which caught Wade's hilt and then she pulled down hard using Wade's weight to her own advantage. In reality Wade would be dead but thanks to his mutation he rolled over his left shoulder and was back on his feet. Danica didn't hesitate as the blade flew back into her hand and then she sent a shadow pulse threw the chain, the hilt and the blade. The shadow pulse extracted from the tip of the blade and went full speed towards Wade who dodged just in time as it zoomed past him and made a dent in the silver metal. Wade moved quickly around Danica and then started slashing his blades. Danica turned into a shadow making Wade's blades pass right through her. Danica then whipped her Kyoketsu shoges around her body making it almost impossible for Wade to stick his blades in and attack.

"Times up," Bradley called.

Danica shifted back into human form, sweat trickled down her forehead as she managed to get her breathing down.

"Good job," Wade said.

"You too,"

(Sir permission to rest)

(Granted)

Danica placed the collar back on and then headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to my room,"

"Poker?"

"Later,"

Wade made a sad face that Danica laughed at.

"I'll be out later,"

"Fine then be that way,"

"Watch me,"

Danica walked out of the room and then shouted, "Still watching?"

"Yes," Wade shouted in reply.

* * *

Back in her room Danica locked the door behind her and took off her 'mission' clothes and replaced them with a pair of baggy jeans and a white tang top. Danica then flopped onto her bed and sighed with relief. She lifted her tang top to reveal the large shadow hole in the middle of her stomach, it was still the same size and it still waved in and out and sometimes little tendrils protruded out of the hole. Danica place her top back in place and then thought about what Lane was talking about.

Since been thrown into a military base she was forbidden any outside contact with anyone. She wasn't allowed to use a phone only the ear piece that was given to her that connected to the team and Styker. Danica wasn't allowed to go near computers in case of tempted contact with outsiders and lastly she wasn't allowed outside or even near the exits unless a member of the special team or Styker was there with her. Danica wondered if Lane knew what was going on in the outside world and wondered if he'd be able to tell her...if she sees him again.


	13. Part I: Year two escape plan

Another year blurred together and Danica was ready to snap in two. She was sent on missions two times a week with the special team and Lane who was good with his abilities. Lane fit in quite well with everyone except Victor who would give snarls and glares towards Lane. Lots changed within that year. Danica still had the collar on but Bradley would take it off periodically to let her use her powers more often. Wraith seemed more worried, Wade seemed skittish and kept his swords out 24/7 even when he was sleeping, Bradley would usually cascade himself in his room with his electronics, Lane would sneak off for an hour each day and Victor became more violent. Without any warning he would sometimes throw a table or rip the doors off their hinges. He would growl at guards and sometimes even leave the base for weeks before coming back. Danica on the other hand just did her usual routine each day until one day Wade was no where to be seen.

"He couldn't have just disappeared," Bradley said after Danica came rushing into the kitchen to tell them.

"He's probably with Styker,"

That didn't make Danica feel any better. Danica noticed that Styker was more secretive, he would say small words or just give small nods in reply and he too would leave hte base for not only weeks but months before ever coming back.

"He probably dropped off the face of the earth," Lane said.

"Not funny," Danica snapped back.

"I was just kidding,"

Danica sighed and flopped down next to Bradley who said, "Don't worry, Styker probably wanted him to do a special mission,"

"Without us?" Wraith said, "Hell no, boy's not on a special mission without us,"

"How do you know?"

Wraith shrugged, "Styker would want us to have his back,"

Danica struggled to breath at the possibilities on where Wade is.

"Don't worry," Wraith said, "He'll be back,"

* * *

A single month passed and Wade still wasn't back which not only got Danica more worked up but Wraith, Fred, Bradley and Lane all wondered too. Danica even asked Bradley if she could use his computer for a quick second but was turned down on the fact that Bradley had installed voice activation on everything in his computer so that no one would use it.

Back in Danica's room she plotted way s of obtaining information when a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Danica asked.

"Wraith,"

"Come in,"

The door opened and a cowboy hat first appeared and then the rest of Wraith stepped through the door.

"How are you doing?" he asked smiling.

Danica shrugged, "Alright,"

Wraith walked over and stood before her, "I want to tell you something and I already told Bradley, Lane and Fred. I was thinking about it for sometime now and I think you'd like it too. It will give you freedom and a chance to get you out of this hell hole,"

"Wraith?" Danica asked.

"Danica...I want you to come with me, Fred, Lane and Bradley. We're getting out of here,"

"When?"

"Tomorrow Lane has been stacking up quite the food pile for weeks now and Bradley is figuring out how to cut down the cameras without Styker or the guards knowing,"

There was a silence between the two. Danica wanted to leave, she wanted to get as far away from here as possible and here was wraith giving her a chance to do so.

"What if we get caught?"

"Lane has been working on his mutation, he can turn a whole room invisible including himself so he'll be able to sneak us past anyone,"

"Why choice me?"

Wraith took in a breath, "You don't deserve to be here Danica, none of us do,"

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere. Bradley is going to a carnival that has an opening, there he can blend in with the crowd. Me and Fred are going to a boxing club that in great need of help. Bradley has found a opening for in the military for Lane if he wants,"

"What about me?"

"I think you should talk to him about that,"

Danica turned her head towards the camera that still had the stick-note on it. If she went with Wraith and the others and escaped she'd be able to go back home. No that's to obvious if Styker wanted to hunt her down again. She'd hide for a while in some far off state or maybe...with Bradley?

"I'm not pushing you into doing it," Wraith said, "It's completely up to you,"

"I know," Danica said, "And I'm going to do it,"

Wraith looked at her, "You sure?"

"Yeah, like you said it's a chance for freedom,"

* * *

Wraith waited a complete week before indicating plan Get-the-hell-out-of-here. They all met in the kitchen area where Lane was there throwing in extra bottles of water and Wraith was practicing teleporting across the room. Danica came down with a hiking pack slung over on shoulder. Bradley quickly took off Danica's collar and threw it to the ground.

"Everyone ready?" Wraith asked.

Everyone nodded and then Wraith lead the way as he lead them down a hallway until they came to a large opening with metal pillars holding the structure up.

"Brad?"

Bradley closed his eyes and then he motioned them to go a head as a camera sparked. Danica was up next as everyone grabbed her pack, she turned herself any everyone else into a shadow before jumping through the door and onto the other side. The only problem was that 20 guards were on the other side.

"Split," Wraith said as he turned back into his normal self.

The guards quickly opened fire completely missing everyone as the team scattered in different direction. Lane turned invisible and started throwing guards up in the air and watched them come crashing back onto the hard concrete floor. Wraith teleported like mad as he stole a gun from a guard and started hitting everyone with it. Bradley threw small metal contraptions at the guards which activated and started shooting and slicing at every piece of flesh they could find. Danica held up her hands and all the guard's shadows broke free of their owner's bond and started attacking. It wasn't long until the guards were all unconscious on the ground.

"Let's go," Wraith said throwing down his gun.

Bradley called back the metal contraptions which formed a ball and rolled towards him and into his pack. Wraith lead everyone to a large metal door and he typed in the code then stood back as the door opened only to reveal Victor standing on the other side.

"Well, well, well," Victor said slyly, "Look what we have here,"

"Step aside Victor," Wraith said.

"Or else what?"

Wraith teleported and Danica shifted into her shadow form as Lane grabbed Bradley and Fred around the wrist and all three disappeared. Victor took a fighting stance and he gave a few sniffs before Wraith appeared and punched him in the face. Danica jumped into his shadow and made him walked onto the other side of the door as the door started to close.

"Danica hurry," Wraith shouted.

Danica jumped out of Victor's shadow who tried to grab her but his hand passed through her shadow as she slid underneath the door and disappeared. Quickly Wraith lead the team past doors, down hallways and through large rooms where Bradley cut the cameras.

"Just a little further," Wraith said.

Danica could feel a cool breeze hit her face and she soaked it all in. Wraith stopped at a door and typed into the code then watched as it opened to reveal a large open helicopter pad and helicopters all over the base.

"Let's go,"

"Who's going to drive?" Dancia asked.

"Me," Bradley said as he ran to the closest helicopter and went into the front seat. Once everyone was in Bradley started placed his two forefingers on his head and closed his eyes commanding the helicopter to lit off and go. Danica listened to the blades as they whipped through the air.

"Everyone ready?" Bradley shouted over the propellers.

"Yes," the team shouted back in unison.

The helicopter lifted off the pad and Danica watched as the base became smaller and smaller until it was completely out of sight. She was free.


	14. Part II: emails

A/N:_ This is the beginning of part II._

* * *

Danica's eyes fluttered open as she looked around small room. She pushed herself off the bed mattress underneath her and looked around the partially empty apartment except for the small fridge in the corner and the two mattresses on the floor. Danica stood and stretched as the door opened to reveal Lane Kay standing there with a small bag.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Hello," Danica replied.

Lane came up to her and took out some food and juice from the bag before turning to the laptop that was in the corner.

"Bradley been in touch?" Lane asked.

"Always,"

"What about Wraith and Fred?"

"Not as much but they still send,"

It has been almost two months since the escape and Danica enjoyed every moment. She was able to jump anytime she wanted as long as she was back around the ten o'clock curfew that Lane suggested just to make sure that both were safe and not re-captured by Styker. Just before leaving to off their separate ways Bradley had offered Danica to stay with him and help him at the carnival. Danica gently declined as she wanted to find out what happened to her friends while she was gone. Before she left Bradley handed her a laptop that was completely activated for her own use and he made her promise to stay in touch. Lane decided to go with Danica after the military commander demanded that he get rid of his green streaked hair. Danica opened up her inbox to find another e-mail from Bradley: _Meet me at the carnival tonight._

"Bradley wants us to meet him at the carnival," Danica said.

"When?" Lane asked.

"Tonight,"

"Tonight?"

"Yep,"

"Why tonight?"

Danica shrugged, "Maybe something important came up,"

Lane took a drink from the juice cartoon before answering, "Like what?"

"That's what I want to find out,"

Lane nodded and drank some more.

"Did you get any cups?" Danica asked.

"Nope," Lane replied.

"You suck," Danica said before taking a drink from the other side of the cartoon.

Danica and Lane had traveled together to New York where they blended in perfectly, no one even gave them a second look and it was easy to steal food when nobody was looking. Lane packed up the empty food parcels and threw them in the garbage before going out again.

"Be back,"

"Come back around 8," Danica said, "I really want to go see Bradley,"

"Yeah sure,"

Lane closed the door behind him as Danica turned back to the computer and reread the e-mail Bradley sent. What was so important that he wanted them to go all the way to Illinois? Danica hoped that it had nothing to do with Stryker or Victor. She wondered if Bradley was going to offer her another chance to stay with him. Danica went back to her inbox and found that another e-mail was freshly sent and she saw that it was her friend Petri Delonni. After escaping Danica only told one friend where she was, what happened, and where she was going. Since both have been good friend since first grade Danica decided that Petri would be the best person who would understand, not to mention that he too is a mutant. Danica had asked Petri to keep it all a secret, she didn't want any attention until she knew what was going on with Stryker and Victor, she wanted to know where they were and what they were doing. Petri had promised to keep an eye on her apartment for her in case anyone came back to look for her including her favorite places. Danica opened the e-mail and it read: **He was at every single place in Boston! Both Styker and Victor looking for you and anyone who knew where you were. Start Running!!!!!!!**

Danica shook where she sat. Her mind literally went miles per hour figuring out what to do next and then she remembered Bradley's e-mail. Meet him at the carnival _tonight._ He probably found out that Stryker and Victor were on a rampage just to find her. Danica wondered how Bradley would know all this but then she remembered that he was able to tap into any private files and information, could he had found information there?


	15. Part II: the carnival

It was a little after eight when Lane came back to the apartment. His clothes were slightly muddy and he looked like hell.

"What happened?" Danica asked rushing up to Lane.

"Styker hired people," Lane said taking a beer out of the fridge, "And their tough,"

"We have to leave now, Styker and Victor were in Boston and they were probably in San Francisco looking for you,"

Lane chugged down the rest of the beer before setting it on the top of the fridge: "Let's go,"

Danica started throwing some clothes into a bag while Lane fished out the rest of their supplies. Once ready Danica slung a pack holding both her clothes and Lane's while Lane had a pack full of toiletries, food and water slung over his shoulder.

"Grab hold," Danica commanded holding out her hand.

Lane grabbed it and then Danica shifted into shadow form along with Lane.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready,"

Lane took in a breath before Danica started jumping at the speed of light.

* * *

It literally took Danica less than 5 minutes to get from New York all the way to Illinois with one stop to breath. Once on the edge of Illinois Danica downed her mutation and went back to human flesh.

"Look for big lights or lots of noise,"

Lane turned his head to the left and saw a sudden flash then another. Screams followed the sudden flashes of light.

"Something's going on over there," Lane said pointing to his left.

"Lets go,"

"My turn,"

Danica rolled her eyes as she took Lane's pack and held it by the handle. Lane knelt and let Danica climb onto his back, Lane then took his pack and placed it on backwards as he held Danica's legs.

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

Lane then took of like a bullet. Dodging trees, jumping over small streams he ran towards the nosie as it got louder and louder and sounded more like a carnival. Lane sped towards the fence and then took a sudden stop as a car zoomed past them.

"Holy hell!" Lane said as he slipped letting go of Danica.

Danica shifted into shadow form and sunk into the ground while Lane landed on the hard soil.

"Nice landing," Danica said as she reappeared.

Lane smiled and shook his head as he got to his feet. Danica led the way as she ran across the street, jumped over the fence and continued towards the lights that were just beyond a thick cluster of trees.

* * *

The carnival was like any other carnival except this one was probably the biggest Danica had ever been to or seen. Lights were flashed in every direction and screams of joy, fright and shrieks from children filled the air. Danica and Lane held hands as they pushed their way through a large crowd that was watching a guy sticking a flaming sword down his throat. Danica turned her head in all directions looking for Bradley then she spotted him in the middle of a bare patch of grass with two people in front of him. A sign beside the small wooden booth read: Turn off the light and win a prize. $1.

_That sounds like Bradley._

"I think I found him," Danica shouted to Lane.

"Let's go then,"

Danica led Lane towards the booth as the girl was led away by an angry boyfriend who cursed at the stupidity of Bradley's game.

"Bye," Bradley said as he placed his head in his had.

"Bradley!"

The man turned his head to see two teenagers running up to him, a girl and a boy.

"Danica?" Bradley asked.

Danica jumped into a tree's shadow and like lightning raced up to his booth.

"Danica!"

The girl shifted back into her human form and then literally grabbed Bradley out of his seat and gave him a hug. Lane came up behind her and gave Bradley a strong hand shake.

"How ya doing?" Lane asked.

"Good, good,"

Danica let go of Bradley and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"Are you okay?" Danica asked.

"I'm fine," Bradley said then he went serious,"Are you?"

Danica nodded.

"Danica....Stryker and Victor have been all over the states looking for you and Lane. It's not safe for either of you,"

"We're fine," Lane said, "How do you know this?"

"I tapped into Stryker's files and found out that way. Also...I found out what happened to...you know...Wade,"

Danica's heart fluttered at the name.

"Is he alright?" Danica asked.

Bradley looked around before bending over the booth top and he lowered his voice, "Danica it is very dangerous for you to be here,"

"What happened to Wade?"

"Danica what happened to Wade is something that will most likely haunt me for the rest of my life...literally. I'll tell you later, my trailer is the third one down,,"

"I need to know Brad,"

Bradley saw people walk over and then he quickly said, "He's a prime candidate,"

"Candidate for what?"

Bradley leaned back and Danica looked up to see a group of teenagers looking back at her.

"Good game?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Danica replied, "Good game,"

* * *

Lane was the one who found the trailer and Danica shuffled over as Lane opened the door for her.

"Come on," Lane said gently.

Danica stepped inside to see lots of light bulbs hanging from the roof by string. Small electronic toys were scattered all over the place and covered the shelves while a small toy train set was set up at the back.

"Like it?" a voice called behind him.

Danica turned to see Bradley standing there his face wasn't the happy person she saw when she got here, instead it looked sad.

Danica nodded, "I do,"

The light bulbs flickered on and the small toys started to come to life. Bradley went over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of scotch and three glasses.

"I am glad that you are here," Bradley said, "Has anyone been tracking you?"

"Stryker seems to have hired mutants to capture us," Lane said, "Its because the special team is no more,"

"No one has followed or hunted me down...yet," Bradley said filling the glasses quarter full.

"What happened to Wade?" Danica asked.

Bradley gently placed the bottle down and then turned to look at Danica with sympathetic eyes.

"Danica...I will only tell you so much so that your sanity will stay in tact,"

Danica didn't understand.

"When I hacked into Styker's files I found in Wade's file that he had cancer and it was spreading like wildfire in his body,"

Danica couldn't breathe. Bradley lead her to the couch at the back of the trailer and made her sit.

"Drink," he said.

Danica gulped down the golden liquid as Bradley continued.

"Stryker had big plans for Wade and I mean big,"

"Like what?"

"He ha-,"

Bradley was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Shows over," Bradley shouted.

There as silence and then there was another knock.

"Hide," Bradley whispered as he got up. Lane grabbed Danica's hand and they vanished instantly.

"I said shows over,"

Bradley opened the door only to see a dark black trench coat and sharp, long curled nails in his vision. He looked up to see a toothy grin and dark eyes stare down at him.

"Shows never over for us Bradley," a low voice growled.

"Victor,"

"Are you going to let me in?"

Bradley gave a shy smile and then moved out of the way as Victor walked into the small trailer. Bradley looked right at Danica and mouthed. Run.

"You know," Bradley said, "I always thought it would be Wade...knocking at my door,"

Victor put down a light bulb and then sighed, "Well Wade is gone,"

Victor took a strong step forward making Bradley take a step backwards.

"Where are they?" Victor growled.

"Who?" Bradley asked.

In a quick flash Victor's hand went up and grabbed Bradley around the throat then squeezed. Bradley gave a few loud chokes as Victor shook him.

"You have one minutes to tell me where they are or else,"

Victor's nails extended and dug into Bradley's skin. Pain swept through Bradley's head making his yell which made the light inside the trailer and the carnival lights flicker. Danica couldn't take it any more, she couldn't just watch Victor torture Bradley like this. She shifted into her shadow form and let go of Lane's hand making her visible. Victor turned and then smiled.

"Well, well, well, hello Danica,"

Danica balled her fist.

"Miss me?"

Danica was about to attack when Victor was suddenly thrown off his feet. Danica looked to see Lane become visible again.

"All you had to say was that you were going to attack Victor," Lane said.

Danica smiled and then watched as Victor got back to his feet, Bradley laying motionless behind him.

"So you finally decide to show your face," Victor said, "Long enough,"

With his inhuman speed, Lane raced up to Victor and started running tight circles around him. Danica ran to Bradley who was knocked out and then moved out of the way as Lane picked up speed and Victor started to gasp for air.

"Lane!"

The boy was going to fast that he couldn't hear Danica. The air around Lane started to gather and create a funnel cloud that started to collect dust, leaves, branches and some of Bradley's things.

"Lane!"

Victor was in the middle of the small tornado that Lane created, his feet were about five inches off the ground and he looked like he wasn't breathing. Danica gently placed Bradley down and then shifted into her shadow form and jumped into Lane's shadow.

Inside Lane's shadow, Danica commanded Lane to slow down more and more and more until he came to a complete stop. Exhaustion swept over Lane's body making him limp and weak to control. Danica jumped out and saw a crowd of people gathering around all four mutants. Whispers and accusations echoed in Danica's ear and she knew that she had to bail so she grabbed Bradley's hand and Lane's then started jumping as far away from the carnival as possible.


	16. Part II: Fight club

The last thing Danica remembered was the sudden blur of lights, people, trees, more lights and then nothing. Her head hurt and her body ached all over.

"Danica,"

Danica rolled her head over and opened her eyes slightly to see Bradley and Lane kneel over her.

"Danica are you okay?"

The girl nodded and moaned as she managed to sit up straight and yawn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to stand but then fell back into her sitting position.

"Careful," Bradley said.

"What happened?"

"You crashed, into a wall,"

Danica looked where Bradley was pointing and she saw a small blood stain on the bricks.

"You slammed face first scrapping your head,"

"How?"

"Exhaustion," Lane said, "You were so tired your mutation disappeared leaving you human as you tried to jump into the wall,"

Danica tried to picture herself turning a human as she was just about to jump into a wall.

"Where are we?" Danica asked.

"Ohio,"

Danica then felt a sudden pain in her stomach and then remembered that the shadow hole was there. She lifted up her shirt to see the shadow still there moving in small waves although Lane seemed amazed, terrified and surprised all at the same time.

"Where did you get that?" Lane asked.

"Victor," Danica whispered.

Lane hung his head as Danica stood up straight.

"I know where we can stay," Bradley said breaking the awkward silence.

"Where?" Lane asked.

* * *

Bradley had led them down a few streets and to a large beige building. Inside he led them upstairs and down the office hallway to a door with the name John Wraith on it.

"You gotta be kidding me," Lane said.

Bradley smiled and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice shouted.

"It's Bradley with Lane and Danica,"

The door opened and there in his usual cowboy outfit stood Wraith with a beer in his hand.

"Well I'll be damned," he said.

Danica smiled as she saw him, still the same old John Wraith. Wraith looked at Danica and then whistled.

"Has it been that long?" he asked.

Danica smiled, "Hi Wraith,"

"Good to see you in one piece girl, Lane been protecting you good?"

"Yes,"

"Well come on in then,"

Wraith's office was a good size office, it was painted beige like the building's outside walls. A large desk was pushed to the back, books, documents and files were stacked all over the room and a snake slithered around a large glass tank. As Danica was walking she noticed a tall muscular man in the corner she never had seen before.

"Who are they?" the man asked taking a swig of beer.

"This is Danica, Lane and you already know Bradley,"

Everyone nodded to each other as Wraith settled down in his seat.

"Danica, Lane, I'd like you to meet James Howlet he use to be a part of the special team long ago. Six years to be exact,"

James smiled, "Still feels like forever,"

Wraith nodded, "What happened to you?"

"Remember the rock we were after in Africa?"

"Yeah I remember, what of it?"

Long sleek metal claws ejected from in between his knuckles.

"Damn,"

The claws then disappeared in James's flesh and he turned to Danica.

"So what's you codename?" James asked.

"Shadowjumper," Danica replied.

James nodded and turned to Lane.

"Hunter,"

Wraith then got up, "I felt like you abandoned us,"

"We all did," Bradley added.

Wraith nodded in agreement, "But Victor took it personal, started to get violent and vicious,"

Danica looked at James who rubbed his face then at Wraith who sighed.

"James here is Victor's brother,"

"Half brother," James growled.

"Still a brother,"

James sighed heavily and then said, "Zero said something about an island...that mean anything to you?"

"No but Fred may know,"

James got up quickly, "Well lets go,"

Wraith held up his hand, "Now hold up there boy we have guests,"

"I don't mind seeing Dukes," Lane said.

Danica nodded in agreement, "Need to say hi,"

Wraith sighed and then said, "Alright but he has had a hard time, developed an eating disorder,"

* * *

Downstair Wraith led them to the exercise room where people were lifting weight, boxing and running around the room on the track.

"He's over there,"

Danica, Lane, Bradley and James all turned their attention to the boxing arena where two men were brawling...or at least one. His opponent was large and wide.

"Come on Fred, move around. I keep telling him to move,"

"Duck!"

James pushed Wraith to the ground as the man was thrown off his feet with one blow and into the poser board behind them. Both slowly got off the ground as the large man turned to reveal himself as Fred.

"Eating disorder or eating habit?" Lane whispered to Danica.

"I'll say both," Bradley said.

James however took this opportunity and walked up to the boxing ring.

"Hey um...Fred," James said and then pointed to the tattoo on his left arm, "Remember her when she was just 85 pounds,"

Fred looked and then frowned, "Oh that's funny, your just _so_ funny Logan,"

"Listen I need to know something about an island,"

Fred turned and then said, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out,"

Danica saw a small bubble burst in James as he wrapped his hands tightly around the ring. Wraith came up to Danica and said, "So how ya doing girlie?"

"Duck!"

Danica turned just in time to see James fly threw the air and she turned herself into her shadow form making him pass through her. Wraith sighed and teleported to James.

"Now why did you go and call him blob?" Wraith asked.

"I didn't call him blob," James said gritting his teeth, "I called him bud,"

James got up and started taking off his flannel top when Wraith stopped him, "I go an idea,"

It took Wraith three second as he disappeared into the back and reappeared with boxing gloves.

"This is idea of and idea?" James asked looking down at Wraith.

"Come on man," Wraith said, "Dance with him a little bit, loosen him up and then he'll sing like a bird,"

"There a stretcher big enough for him?"

James turned and Fred was there with a punch all ready.

"It's not him I'm worried getting out on a stretcher," Wraith said smiling.

"You're an asshole,"

Danica, Lane and Bradley sat near the boxing ring. Danica listened to Lane's and Bradley's betting marks.

"Ten Logan kicks Fred's ass," Lane said.

"Raise you by 20," Bradley replied.

"Lower by 5,"

"Raise you by 3?"

"Add you 2,"

"Your on,"

Danica rolled her eyes and watched as James leapt up onto the post and then flew through the air and slammed his elbow on Fred's head.

"Holy crap,"

"Damn,"

Fred swayed on the spot, then fell backwards crashing onto the ground. James then walked up to Fred and extracted his claws.

"Now tell me where Victor is,"

"James please," Fred said, "I don't know where he is,"

"Liar!"

"Wait," Wraith said, "I have another idea,"

He turned to Danica and then nodded over to Fred's shadow.

"What can she do?" James asked.

"Danica over here can jump into people's shadows and control them. She can also upload data from the person's brain and then use it to her advantage,"

James walked over to Danica and said, "You can do that?"

"Yah," Danica said.

She moved around James and shifted into her shadow form then jumped right in.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Danica as usual as she sat on the ground dross legged and let her body relax. Memories appeared in mid-air as if they were on screens. Childhood memories, fighting styles and then Danica saw him...the man in her dream. She watched as he snook past the guards and doctors until he reached the entrance where Fred was guarding.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked walking towards the man.

The man backed up and saw that he had no weapons.

"Please," the man said.

"I can't let you just walk out,"

"I know Fred but just let me,"

Fred stopped, "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled nervously, "Hear it all the time, how can I not know?"

Fred walked forward and the man's eyes turned a magenta colour and the staircase to the side exploded into pieces. Fred charged but the man lifted his arm and thick pieces of stairs raised and the outside turned a light magenta, the same colour as his eyes. With one quick movement he pushed his arm forward and then pieces flew in Fred's direction hitting him hard inthe chest and exploding.

"Sorry," the man said as he raced past him and the door exploded.

The memory disappeared and Danica then jumped out.

* * *

Bright light greeted Danica as she turned back into her human form.

"Someone escaped," Danica said, "He has the ability to charge inanimate objects with an explosive kinetic energy,"

"Name's Remy Lebeau," Fred said, "But the guards call him Gambit because he kept taking all their money at poker,"

James nodded and then turned and headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you Logan," Wraith said then turned to Danica, "Coming?"

"Hell ya," Lane said.

"There's no redemption where I'm going," James said.

"We're not looking for any," Bradley said.


	17. Part II: Remy Lebeau

James and Wraith rode the motorcycle James had out back and attached a little car on the side. Danica shadow jumped with Lane and Bradley who look a little nervous.

"I'm not going to crash into any walls," Danica whispered angrily.

"Now say that hundred more times and I'll feel better," Lane said.

"Lane,"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes,"

"Dizzy?"

"No,"

"Drunk?"

"NO!"

"Just making sure,"

Danica rolled her eyes, Lane reminded her of Wade in a way. The jokes and puns that weren't funny at all or didn't make any sense.

"We'll meet you at the casino," James said to Danica.

"Near the tables or the entrance?"

"Entrance,"

"Cool,"

James started up his motorcycle and Wraith adjusted himself in his seat.

"See you kids there," he said as James slammed down the gas pedal and they burst out of the garage like a bullet been shot out of a gun.

"So you wanna wait five or ten minutes?" Lane asked.

"Give em ten," Bradley replied.

"Twenty and Danica would still beat them,"

Danica smirked as the boys continued to figure out how long it would take them then idea came into mind.

"We'll race them," she said.

"You'd win," Bradley said, "Your mutation basically quadruples in dark places,"

"We'll go slow,"

"Aww," Lane said, "Can't we go fast?"

Danica rolled her eyes, "You'll see what I mean,"

* * *

Halfway across the bridge James gripped the handles for life while Wraith was relaxed in the car attached to the motorcycle.

"You know," Wraith said as James zoomed past a car, "I wonder if this Remy could actually play poker or just muzzle his way out and take all the money with him,"

"He can play,"James said cutting off a car.

"Careful," Wraith said as the owner honked the horn angrily.

James wasn't paying attention his eyes were focused on the road and passing as many cars as he can without getting a ticket.

"You leaving affected us," Wraith said, "Including Victor,'

"You already told me," James said gripping the handles so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Chill dude I'm just saying,"

James growled and then said, "So where did you find that girl...what's her face?"

"Danica?"

"Yeah...her,"

"Stryker was the one who was interested in her,"

Every nerve in James snapped at the name, the skin in between his knuckles stretched out threatening to unleash the blades.

"Easy James," Wraith said.

"What happened to Victor when he...saw her?"

"He attacked her James. He gorged a hole right through her stomach, out for a month. Her mutation created a shadow hole in her stomach it's replacing half her organs and skin,"

James gave out a roar as he jerked the handle forward and Wraith held onto the edge of the car as the motorcycle lurched forward just missing a transport.

"Easy James I don't have a healing factor like you,"

But James wasn't paying attention, he was busy cursing Stryker , Victor, and any other person who worked for Stryker.

"There they are," Wraith said pointing out towards the water.

James turned his head to the waters and saw a large black thing skipping across the water like a stone. People in the cars before James also saw it as they slowed down to get a better look. James sniffed the air and knew that it was Danica a.k.a. Shadowjumper.

"I think she wants to race you," Wraith said as Danica sped up then slowed down and sped up again. James smiled and twisted the handle fast making the motorcycle engine roar in reply.

"Your on," James muttered.

The shadow started moving and so did James. He passed cars like mad trying to keep Wraith's car attached and trying to up with Danica who bounced across the waters madly.

"James!" Wraith yelled.

James stopped just in time as a transport came to a quick stop, the motorcycles tires came to a screeching stop and just gently touched the back of the transport. There was a long silence between the two men then James broke it by bursting out in laughter while Wraith was still holding onto the car for dear life.

"Not cool man not cool!" Wraith said.

* * *

After crossing the bridge James road through a large crowd and followed Danica's scent to a large two door entrance.

"I was close," James said, "If there wasn't a damn transport in my way I would have won,"

Danica smirked, "Really can you prove it?"

"Let's go," Wraith said walking in between James and Danica.

Danica turned and started walking when James grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Danica," James said.

"Yeah?" Danica replied.

"I'm sorry,"

"...about what?"

"My half brother,"

Danica straightened and nodded noticing that James made an emphasis on half.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it happened a long time ago so it's good,"

James glanced at her and then nodded, "Alright, lets go,"

* * *

Inside the overhead lights were dimmed and assorted colour lights swirled around the casino. People were talking at the bar, catching girls and drinking to their hearts content. James led the way pushing people out of the way to get to the back of the casino to the tables. Danica was the first one to spot Remy, who was doing fancy card tricks for the crowd at one of the tables.

"Here he is," Bradley said.

"Alright," James said, "I'm going to talk to him,"

"Me and Brad will take the back," Wraith said nudging Bradley.

James smirked, "I'm not gonna fight him,"

Wraith gave him a look, "Don't dogs fight with cats?"

James smiled and said, "Go guard the back,"

Wraith and Bradley left leaving lane, James and Danica to encounter Remy. James went first and he walked around the table to the other side and stopped.

"Are you Remy Lebeau?" he asked.

The man controlled the cards into his hand.

"Do I owe you any money sir?" he asked behind his hat.

"No,"

The man tilted his head up until his face was visible. He had brown eyes, short shoulder length dark hair and a small stubble starting on his jaw line.

"Then Remy Lebeau I am,"

James sat down in the chair.

* * *

"There starting," Bradley said taking his ear off the door.

"Good," Wraith replied looking around the back alley.

"You really think he is gonna show up?"

"Positive,"

Just then Wraith spotted him, his black coat swung side to side as he walked.

"Stay here," Wraith said, "I'm gonna look,"

"Not without me," Bradley protested.

"Chill dude, I'll be alright,"

Wraith disappeared leaving Bradley on the metal staircase.

* * *

"May I deal you in?" Remy asked holding out the cards.

"Um...what do you got for...17 bucks?"

The whole crowd laughed and Danica just rolled her eyes, coming into a poker game with only 17 bucks is lame. Remy laughed.

"A cab ride home perhaps?"

Lane took over then slamming his hands onto the table making it crack.

"We're not here to play games," Lane said sharply.

The whole crowd stopped and Remy glared at him.

* * *

Wraith disappeared and reappeared a couple of times before picking an alley. He walked down and then heard clicking noises behind him, he turned to see Victor standing behind him.

"You my brother's babysitter John?" Victor asked.

Wraith smirked, "That black coat don't scare my Victor,"

"Really? Worked on Dukes,"

Wraith frowned and then vanished and reappeared punching Victor in the face. He snarled.

"Now I'm gonna have to kill you for that,"

Victor growled at him and swiped but missed and Wraith gave him a few punches before teleporting again.

"You know...," Victor started, Wraith appeared and smashed him in the face.

"I always wanted to tell you something,"

Wraith reappeared and took a fighting stance. Victor ran towards him but a large metal contraption caught Victor off guard and pinned his tightly against the wall. Thin wires ejected from shoots in the contraption and started binding Victor's arms tightly to his body.

"Bradley?" Wraith said.

Bradley was standing on top of a building with pieces of metal in his hand, he threw shards of metal which was attracted to the contraption and started making bars that held Victor's legs down.

* * *

"Those are mighty fine tags you got there sir," Remy said softly looking at the dog tags around Lane's neck, "Reminds me of the man who took me,"

James saw what was going on, "Now you listen here bud,"

Remy got up suddenly and shot one card at Lane which exploded on his chest. James got up and watched as Remy took the whole deck and swung his arm up then shot his hand forward. The cards all zoomed towards James and slammed him in the chest sending him flying right through the wall. James groaned as he got to his feet and then a huge explosion sent a large billow of smoke into the air. Screams and shouts of fear echoed in the air and James could sense something terrible had happened.

"Wraith?" he shouted, "Bradley!"

Lane and Danica came up from behind him.

"I'll get him," Lane said vanishing.

"No Lane!"

James tried to pick up Lane's scent but Remy smashed his staff against the cobblestones sending a huge charge through the ground. Danica grabbed James by the wrist and made them both shadows as large pieces of stone and trash came at them. Once the debris settled Danica let go of James and he became human again.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem,"

"Help lane,"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine,"

Danica wanted to stay but James already charged at Remy with full speed. She shifted into shadow form and jumped from shadow to shadow until she came to the explosion site. Danica shifted into human and called out, "Bradley!"

Nothing.

"Wraith!"

Still nothing. Then a sudden whooshing sound entered Danica's ears and she turned to see Lane holding Wraith and Bradley by the waist.

"Both are weak Danica," he said gently placing both onto the ground, "Why aren't you with James?"

"He told me to come," Danica said kneeling down at looking at Bradley who had several deep wounds on his face and arms. A large growl came from behind them and Victor came threw the cloud of dust wiping off strands of wire from his arms, "Is that the best your boyfriend has got?"

Danica shifted into shadow form and charged for Victor's shadow but Victor grabbed her by the throat and dangled her in mid-air.

"Let her go!" Lane shouted and he turned invisible and charged Victor. Victor took out a stun gun and shot it directly into the air, a sudden hissing noise echoed as the dart hit Lane directly in the neck making his invisibility wave in and out.

"Now it's your turn," Victor said taking out a familiar silver collar. Danica scratched at Victor's hand but the scratches healed within seconds and she felt cool metal and realized that he was holding a piece of silver which explains how he was able to grab her in shadow form.

"Victor!" a strong voice echoed.

Danica turned to see James standing there.

"Let her go," he charged with his claws pointed directly at Victor. The man smiled and dropped Danica and let out a loud growl before charging. Danica watched as both brothers clashed together, cutting, slashing and stabbing one another but never dying. A sudden whooshing noise could be heard above Danica's head and she turned to see Remy coming off one of the roofs using his staff to slow down his fall. He landed and then slammed his staff down on the ground and another explosion blasted a crater into the cobblestone. Danica shifted into her shadow form as bits of stone flew directly at her. Victor took his chance and disappeared.

"Victor!" James shouted, the dust settled and he was only able to see Danica and Remy. No Lane, Bradley or Wraith. James let out a large growl and charged Remy who tried to charge his staff but James tackled his to the ground and then slammed him up against the wall.

"Your going to tell me where the island is or I will ill everyone you hate in this world," James growled angrily.

Remy smirked, "Your really going to kill him aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just might,"

Both men turned to Danica who was still in shadow form and watched her shift into human flesh.

"Let's go,"


	18. Part II: Jail break part 1

Remy lead James and Danica threw crowds who were still hypnotized by the two large explosions.

"Hurry," Remy said pushing people out of the way. He lead them to a single garage a couple of blocks away from the bar. Remy took out a pair of keys and opened the door to reveal a small plane tied down with rope.

"Flying?" James asked.

"Yep," Remy said grinning, "This is my baby,"

James groaned while Danica started helping Remy with the ropes. Danica looked at James as he paced back and forth.

"Do we have to fly?" James asked.

Remy smiled, "Why scared?"

"I'm not scared,"

Remy laughed.

* * *

It only took about five minutes to get the ropes off and within a few seconds Remy got the engine running and they took off from a bare ground behind the garage. The skies darkened as they flew towards 3 Mile Island. Danica looked over at James who gripped the leather band above his head for life, his knuckles turned white and his claws threatened to eject.

"You okay?" Danica asked.

James looked at her, "Yeah, why?"

"...you seem...nervous,"

James gave a small laugh.

"You all right back there?" Remy asked from the cockpit.

"Shut up," James snapped, "Just stay concentrated on...,"

"On the clouds?"

James growled and Remy smiled enjoying himself.

"Okay there it is," Remy said pointing to the island.

James moved up and Danica shifted into her shadow form just to fit into the front. The island was large and Danica could see a small road that connected the island to the mainland.

"No one will play around a nuclear reactor," Remy said, "Think it will turn them into freaks,"

"Like you?" James asked.

Remy gave a short laugh, "Yeah,"

"Okay...I'm going now," James said.

"Be careful,"

James turned back and opened the side door and a large gust of wind his Danica in the face.

"Coming?" James asked turning to Danica.

Danica glided towards him and then moved out the door.

"Thanks," then she took off.

James smiled and then jumped out. Danica watched from above as James skipped across the water like a skipping stone. She then flew towards the island and then watched as James painfully slammed into the ground face first, Danica watched as he got to his feet cracked his neck and then started walking towards the entrance.

"We stay together," James said as Danica glided down and shifted into a human.

"Fine," Danica said.

"I mean it,"

"Yeah,"

James opened the door and then Danica closed it behind her gently.

Inside a musty smell rose in Danica's nose and she heard James growl as he sniffed the air.

"What?" Danica said.

"Follow me,"

Danica shifted into her shadow form as she followed James down a hallway and then he leaned up against a door. He ejected one claw, then slide it neatly between the wall and door and lifted it up until he heard a click.

"We have to be quiet," James said.

"I have a better idea," Danica grabbed James's hand and he then turned into a shadow.

James looked as his hand waved in thin tendrils in front of his eyes, he passed his hand threw his stomach and out again.

"You done?" Danica asked.

James nodded and Danica jumped into the door's shadow and then ended up on the other side. She glided up to a large pillar and then allowed James to turn back into a human as he hid behind the post. Danica heard a door open to her right and she watched as two guards dragged a prisoner between them towards the cells on her right.

"We have to help them," Danica whispered, "Lane and Bradley could be in there,"

James shook his head, "Stryker's not that stupid,"

He started to move forward when Danica grabbed his hand and then jumped into the wall shadow and then followed it all the way to the second level. She then glided towards a white light that streamed from a room. Danica moved towards it until a sharp snap echoed and the next thing she knew was that she was doing three full somersaults on the ground before stopping in front of the room.

"Ah James," a voice said.

James helped Danica up and then walked into the room.

"How are you doing?"

James growled and he took a step forward.

"It was so nice of you to bring Danica, it saved time for tracking her down,"

Stryker turned and smiled, "Just reassuring,"

Danica looked where Stryker was gazing at and she saw a silver anklet around her ankle. She realized this is why she tripped.

"I have been busy James," Stryker said, "Trying to find the right powers...the right ones that can co-exists within a body without ripping it apart,"

James breathed in heavily as Danica tried to get the anklet off and Stryker continued.

"A mutant killer,"

James growled and Stryker smiled.

"You see, my son was the first piece of the puzzle and then along came you. You made all this possible,"

Danica turned her head and then saw a woman standing, she saw that the woman's face contained pain and fear. James turned and saw her too, all the blood streamed ut of his face. He moved towards her slowly with his hand halfway out.

"She's real my friend," Stryker said.

James knelt to the ground and breath in heavy gulps of air.

"Danica I'd like you to meet Kayla Silverfox,"

Danica turned towards the woman who had a pained look on her face.

"Tell him how you died,"

Danica watched as James's face turned paler ad paler as the woman told him. She then moved into a shadow and Danica closed her eyes, picturing a shadow covering the anklet allowing her to shift. Danica felt something cool slither up her leg and then she opened her eyes and watched in horror and surprise as the shadow completely covered her even with the anklet on. Stryker looked up and saw this.

"Impossible," he whispered.

James and Kayla turned to see Danica step back from the table and noticed that the table no longer had a shadow. Danica looked at the thin tendrils that withered in mid-air on her hand, she passed it through her torso and then took it out. She smiled as she saw the anklet break off and then Danica felt a surge of power enter her body. A large growl echoed from her left and she turned to see Victor charge at James. James turned just in time as Victor's nails went for his face. Danica jumped at Victor and then tackle his to the floor. James got up and went for Victor's head. Danica was thrown into the wall where she crashed to the ground and shifted back into human flesh. The woman rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

Danica got back onto her feet and nodded. A loud crash echoed, Kayla and Danica turned to see both men jump out of the window still fighting. Kayla rushed over to the broken glass and Danica shifted into her shadow form and jumped to the first floor. Danica glided up to James as he punched Victor in the face knocking him out cold.

"Logan?"

Danica turned to see the woman coming up towards them.

"You have to help me," Kayla said desperately.

James growled and turned.

"I am so sorry," she continued, "It was real for me too, please you have to help,"

Danica saw the lights flicker. James looked up as a static sound echoed int he room like lightning.

"Bradley," Danica whispered, "Where are you?"

James turned to the woman who looked back.

"They have my sister,"

James turned to Danica who nodded.

"Where are they?"

Kayla dashed off with James and Danica not far behind. She led them across the room and opened the thick metal gate. Danica stepped inside and saw at least twenty different mutants in separate cages. She recognized some of the mutants from her dream. James ejected his claws and started cutting through the locks as if they were paper. He raced down the middle of rows cutting the locks until he got to the end he stopped. Danica used small shadow pulses to release the mutants that were in extra bonds. She turned to see Kayla embracing her sister and felt a pain in her stomach as she remembered the times when her and Bradley were together. James was watching with a small smile and then he extended his hand to Kayla who smiled back and took it.

Danica took the back as James led the mutants towards the exit. A sudden click echoed and the door started to roll open and a single figure stood in the middle of the doorway. The figure was completely bald and markings ran across the body. James ejected his claws and the figure ejected two long sleek swords. Danica shifted into her shadow form and quickly glided towards the figure. Kayla tried to pull Danica back but James shook his head. The girl then jumped into figure's shadow.

Inside Danica furiously looked through the figure's memories but she felt the figure fight back, trying to get her out. A fury of images appeared in front of Danica and she eliminated about half of them until she saw a familiar face. He had short dark hair, a smart grin and a familiar spark in his eyes made Danica gasp. She went through more memories and then saw Styker standing in front of her.

"You have to do it Wade, you know it,"

Danica was about to grab some more memories when she felt herself been flung out of the shadow. In her shadow form she glided back towards James.

"James...," Danica whispered shifting back into human form.

"I know,"

"How...,"

"Go find Bradley,"

Danica looked at him.

"I'm staying,"

"Kayla's taken the kids to safety, you go find Bradley, Lane and Wraith,"

"James...,"

"Go!"

Danica shifted into her shadow form and started jumping.


	19. Part II: Jail break part 2

Without knowing where she was Danica glided aimlessly. All the door were locked, but that didn't stop her she would use her mutation to find out what was on the other side only to find out that it was more dusty equipment or it been totally abandoned. As she came to a dead end the lights suddenly flickered off and the generator stopped.

_Power outage._

Danica remembered when Bradley pulled off his power outage trick in only one hallway. She quickly glided to the end and saw a single door that had metal bars across the entrance and a thick metal door behind the bars.

"Bradley?" Danica asked.

Still in shadow form Danica passed right through the two doors onto the other side and then gasped at what she saw. There were several rows of tanks with a clear fluid in them and what was even more disturbing to Danica was that they were filled with a mutant. Slowly she walked down the staircase onto the ground level and started walking down the rows. Beside each tank was a clipboard and held the mutant's information such as medical records, certificates and transcripts. Danica scanned the clipboards quickly as she tried to find Bradley's and Lane's. She went up two rows until she came to Lane's tank. His green hair waved gently in the liquid and his eyes were closed. He was completely bare from the waist up and various tubes stuck out of his arms. Danica shifted her hand into a shadow and pushed it threw the glass. The liquid was cool and she grabbed Lane's hand and turned him into a shadow. The oxygen mask dropped slowly to the ground as Danica pulled Lane towards her and threw the glass. Once he was fully threw his eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Danica hugged his close as he shivered violently in the open air.

"D...Danica?" he asked.

Danica nodded and buried her head into his neck.

"It's okay," she said.

"Where...,"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here,"

Dancia helped Lane to his feet and found his clothes in the lockers at the back.

"Do you know where Bradley is?" Danica asked hoping that he was still alive.

Lane nodded shaking the excess liquid out of his hair.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the back,"

"Of the room?"

Lane nodded, he lead Danica up the steps and along the catwalk until it stopped halfway around the room.

"That's a wall," Danica said as Lane turned.

"That's what they want you to think,"

Lane felt around a small area until he heard a click and the wall disguise slide down into the metal slot and a metal door revealed.

"They placed him in here because he kept setting various mutants free without even knowing it. Also he caused a couple of blackouts,"

"When I was in the hall the power went out,"

"Stryker wanted to keep Bradley alive because he wanted to create something...something major,"

"Do you know?"

Lane shook his head, "I was knocked out when he was just saying,"

Danica grabbed the handle and pushed the door open forcefully.

* * *

Inside small metal contraptions floated around aimlessly, screens and computers lined around the wall. Wires almost covered the whole ground and in the middle of the pile of wires was Bradley. He was laid on an operation table and strapped down with thick leather straps. Wires were connected to different parts of his body and a clear helmet covered his head with wires coming out of it and snaking off the table. He was naked from the waist up as tubes stuck out of his arms and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth.

"What's going on?" Danica asked.

"Looks like...some sort of experiment,"

"We have to free him,"

"We can't just take him off the monitor's he could die,"

Danica looked at Bradley's shadow and held up her hands as if she was conducting a human sized puppet.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know how but Bradley's shadow might,"

Bradley's shadow was released from the human and turned it's head to Danica.

"You know what to do," Danica said.

The shadow nodded and Lane watched in amazement as the shadow started slowly and carefully started taking out the tubes. Then it walked towards the computers and held out it's hands and shut all the computer's down. Danica watched as the clear helmet moved away from Bradley's head and his eye's flew open.

"Bradley?" Danica said gently.

Bradley turned towards her and he smiled, "Power outage?"

Danica smiled and tried to hold back tears as she hugged him.

"We have to go," Lane said.

"What about the mutants in the tanks?"

"I can free them," Bradley said.

"No," Danica said, "Your too weak,"

"I can do it,"

Bradley got off the table and walked towards the door.

"Bradley," Danica said taking off after him with Lane not far behind.

* * *

Back in the tank room Bradley was typing furiously at the computer, his hands moved a mile per minute.

"What are you doing?" Danica asked.

"Separating the code into three different divisions so that will enable the computer too overdrive because the code is only suppose to be in one big division but separating it into three will over work the system making it go boom,"

Danica was speechless and Lane was confused. Bradley ignored them both as he continued to type until a large red signal started flashing on the computer.

[Warning]

"Bradley...," Danica said, "What did you do?"

"One second,"

A large hissing noise echoed and Danica watched as the liquid drained out of the tanks and the doors opened.

"Lane," Danica said.

Lane nodded and with superhuman speed ran to the back of the room and grabbed the metal doors on the locker. He ripped the metal doors off their hinges and started distributing spare clothes to the dazed mutants while rounding them up at the same time.

"Bradley we have to go," Danica said grabbing his arm.

Bradley quickly typed something and then said, "Okay now we can go,"

Most of the mutants that were in a daze snapped out of it and looked around themselves.

"Come on everyone," Lane shouted.

A loud crack echoed and everyone turned to see the computer fizz and the wires snap sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Hurry!" Danica shouted.

Bradley took the lead as he raced up the stairs and shouted for everyone to follow him.

* * *

After making a few turns down damp hallways Bradley was able to get everyone onto the first floor.

"Now what?" a mutant asked.

Bradley was about to answer when a large crash echoed from the other side of the door. Danica turned into her shadow form and glided up to the door and motioned everyone to be quiet. Bradley was able to hide everyone behind the pillars and in the dark corners of the room. Another loud crash echoed and the metal door suddenly flew off and landed on the ground skidding to the halt. Clouds of dust and smoke flew into the open room as two figures walked in one was supporting the other. Danica was about to attack when a familiar voice called, "Danica?"

The girl stopped and watched as the dust cleared to reveal Wade and Wraith.

"Wade!"

The man grinned as Danica shifted back into her human form. Wraith struggled a smile but then went limp again.

"We need to get him some help," Wade said getting a good hold on Wraith.

Danica nodded and then saw three thin white lines that encircled Wade's neck.

"What happened?" Danica asked pointing to the scars.

Wade looked to the side, "Nothing,"

Bradley and Lane cam out of hiding and coaxed the rest of the mutants out too.

"We can't stay here any longer, " Wade said, "I saw police cars all over the place,"

Bradley nodded and he ran in the opposite direction of where Wade and Wraith came out of and the rest of the mutants followed him.

* * *

Outside sirens wailed angrily as the mutants headed for a plane that was sitting on the side of the island. The platform opened and a tall man stepped out. Danica didn't know who the man was but Bradley seemed to know.

"Nice to see you again," the man said to Bradley.

"You too sir,"

"We must hurry, the police are coming,"

Bradley nodded his head to the plane and then grabbed Danica's hand. Danica felt her face blush as she followed let Bradley lead her and the other mutants onto the plane and away from the island.

* * *

Elsewhere Remy supported Kayla as they both lightly jogged towards his plane.

"We have to help him!" Kayla shouted.

"He said that he didn't need any," Remy said know half dragging and half carrying the woman.

"He was lying!"

Remy laid Kayla down gently and started to untie the ropes.

"We have to do something," Kayla said.

"He got shot with a bullet to the head," Remy said, "There is nothing we can do,"

"He can heal,"

"Not this time,"

Kayla was about to say something but then didn't.

"He can't remember a thing Kayla, he doesn't know me and he doesn't know you. He'll be lucky if he even remember's his own name,"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know what Stryker used but it worked, when I saw him there was a large hole in his head,"

Kayla started to cry and Remy knelt down and helped her up.

"He'll be okay," he said, "He knows what to do,"

Remy helped Kayla into the plane and then went into the cockpit and started it up. It took a few seconds for Remy to get het plane up in the air and soon they were out of view.

"Where are we going?" Kayla said.

"There is a mansion in Washington somewhere," Remy said, "I heard that the man who owns it is a mutant himself and houses mutants and teaches them if they are still young. Sort of like a boarding school only for our kind you know?"

Kayla nodded and lifted her bloodied shirt and gently touched where the bullet grazed her side.

"Don't touch it," Remy said, "I'm not sure if it infected or not, I'm no doctor but the man at the school will be able to help,"

Kayla nodded and then placed the shirt back in place, "What's the mans name?"

"Charles," Remy said, "Charles Xavier,"

* * *

_End of part II_


	20. Part III: Defense class

A/N: _This is the final part of The rules of life, also this story takes place a year after the escape from 3 Mile Island._

Disclaimer: _As you probably know by know that I don't own the character's of X-men but I do own Danica' Shadowjumper' Hollow. All the characters that I create myself will have their codename and the ones who are from the movie will have their real name._

* * *

It was a classroom but that was all she needed. The girl sat cross legged on the ground as the world went dark and soon she found herself embraced by nothing but darkness. The room turned cold as the shadows slithered from their original place and glided quickly towards her like bugs attracted to light. She took in a deep breath as the power built up around her, the girl uncrossed her legs and got up as the power stacked on top of one another as shadows started to form themselves into odd parts. With her arms and spread her legs shoulder width apart, the shadow parts covered her body like armour.

"Danica?"

The girl snapped out of focus and the shadow vanished and then reappeared in their original position. Danica sighed and looked up to see the door open and a woman walking in. The woman had long honey coloured hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a small smile.

"Did I interrupt anything?" the woman asked.

Danica looked around to see the shadows back in their places.

"No...no you didn't Emma,"

Emma smiled nervously and then said, "Your class has already started,"

Danica's head snapped up, "What!?"

"Lane is leading it,"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she walked past Emma and down the hallway. Emma raced to catch up.

"When I saw him he said that you were taking a break," Emma said quickly.

"I totally forgot about the time," Danica said, "That's all,"

Danica and Emma walked quickly together until they came to the back entrance.

"Thanks for telling me," Danica said as she pushed the door open.

"Your welcome," Emma shouted back as Danica turned into her shadow form and jumped off, literally.

* * *

After they escaped from 3 Mile Island, Danica was able to convince Charles in conducting a small defense class. Charles agreed and placed Danica in charge of the class which filled up in less then a day. The class was four times a day with 27 students and an hour and fifteen minute class session. The defense class was more a hands on type of deal. At the beginning of each semester Danica made every student swear not to go running off and having small fights in the school. God forbid going and attacking regular human beings.

Danica came up to the large bare patch and saw Lane standing behind the protection wall along with the rest of the students as lightning flashed around making small explosions in the ground. A figure moved with inhuman speed as he jumped off the wall and smashed in the student who was levitating. Danica immediately noticed that it was Peitro and Shockwave. The battle ended quickly as Peitro slammed Shockwave in the ground making a large crater. Shockwave replied by smashing his fists into Peitro's chest making him fly into the wall and land hard on the ground.

"Good job," Lane said as he and the students came out from behind the wall as soon as the coast was clear. Danica took her chance.

"Lane!"

The boy turned his head to see Danica come up to him.

"Hey Danica," Lane said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching,"

Danica pushed by him and walked over to Peitro who was completely motionless. She knelt down and touched his shadow.

"You want to teach them to do small defensive attacks not attacks that will break four of their opponents ribs,"

Lane rolled him eyes as Danica got up and nodded to two students.

"Take him to infirmary,"

The students rushed to Peitro and hauled him off.

"It was an accident okay?" Lane said.

"An accident? I have never had broken bones in my class,"

"Remember last spring?"

"That was...,"

Danica topped and Lane placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"No," Danica said shaking her head, "I'm okay,"

Danica moved to the side and Lane smiled, "Does this mean I can still teach?"

"As long as you remember that I am the better teacher,"

Lane laughed and Danica frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Just because you can stand out in the open while a hundred ton boulder comes as your head doesn't make you the better teacher,"

"Says the boy who cowered behind the wall,"

The class whispered and Lane started to blush.

"Let's test that theory," he said taking a fighting stance.

Danica shifted into full shadow form and the class took a couple steps back.

Lane made the first move and turned himself invisible while Danica started jumping. Danica closed her eyes and tried to get a grab on Lane's shadow as she moved quickly. A sudden whooshing noise came on Danica's left and she was thrown off balance and landed on the ground in a front roll. Lane became visible and then with superhuman speed started making circles around Danica. This was all too familiar to Dancia as she saw Lane practice this sometimes by himself. She shifted into her shadow form again and concentrated on grabbing all the shadows and making the shadow armour. The class gasped as their shadows slithered towards Danica and within seconds a large dark shadow funnel grew and whipped around faster then Danica intended.

"Danica!" Lane shouted, he wanted to jump into the funnel but he felt energy build up and the power increased almost knocking him off his feet. Lane made himself invisible as managed to get through the shadow funnel and saw Danica sitting in the middle cross-legged in human form. Her hair waved in all directions and her clothes were slightly ripped as the power increased.

"Danica stop!" Lane shouted as a strong energy wave threatened to spit him out.

Danica didn't reply as she continued to look at the ground. Lane looked to as the ground suddenly cracked and opened slightly.

"Shit,"

A second energy wave slammed into Lane and this time he was thrown out of the funnel and into the protection wall that all the students were hiding behind. Lane got up and saw that the grass was a sickly yellow and the trees were slightly drooped and rotting. He looked to see a boy standing in the open and immediately recognized who it was.

"Do you think you can freeze it?" Lane asked.

Bobby concentrated, "Too much energy,"

"What about from the inside?"

"That might work,"

Lane grabbed him by the collar and made them both invisible and pushed himself and Bobby through the funnel until they could see Danica on the ground.

"Now!"

Bobby held out his hands and Lane watched as ice covered the ground where Dancia was sitting and glide up the shadow funnel turning it into pure ice. Lane felt the energy die down quickly and he walked over to Danica who was still cross-legged on the ground .

"Danica?" Lane asked.

Danica's eyes suddenly flashed open ad a massive power wave hit both boys in the chest sending them threw the frozen shadow funnel and onto the hard ground. Lane looked up in time to see cracks emerge in the ice funnel and then watched as it all came down together.

"Bail!" Lane shouted and students ran off in all directions as the funnel broke into large chunks and smashed onto the ground. Lane looked up to see a piece of the shadow funnel come right at him head when it came to a sudden halt in mid-air. Everyone turned to see Charles standing at the edge of the protection wall. Lane got to his feet and then noticed Danica lying face flat on the ground.

"Danica,"

He raced up to her and turned her over gently. Her hair was mostly frozen and her skin was cold at the touch.

"She needs help," Charles sad coming up from behind Lane. He and Lane helped Dancia to her feet and then carried her off to the infirmary.


	21. Part III: Energy

Three people surrounded Danica who was unconscious on the examination table with wires attached to different parts of her body. Her eyes were closed but Lane could still feel a powerful wave of energy come off her every so often.

"What happened?" Bradley asked.

Lane hung his head, "Her powers got the best of her,"

"Will she be okay?" Wade asked.

Lane shrugged.

"So you challenged her?" Bradley

Lane got up quickly sending the chair he was sitting on flying backwards into the wall.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" he said angrily.

Bradley stood too, "Looks like it,"

"Well news flash, I didn't force her too,"

"Really? Cause according the students in my class you were the one who kept challenging Danica until she couldn't refuse,"

Lane was about to charge at Bradley but he slammed into an invisible wall and fell backwards.

"That is enough gentlemen," a voice said roughly.

Lane got to his feet and gave Bradley an angry glare while Wade turned to Charles.

"Is she okay?" Wade asked.

Charles stood before Danica and gently placed his hands on her forehead and nodded.

"She will be okay Wade,"

Bradley and Lane stopped their staring contest long enough to listen to the professor.

"It seemed that the energy that Danica conducted was a combination of kinetic and magnetic energy both considered dangerous if used improperly. Danica's mutation helped her survive because of the shadows she had under control created an invisible force field somehow which protected her greatly,"

"Force field?" Lane asked, "Shadows don't create force fields,"

Charles looked up and took his hands away from Danica's head: "No...but a student here can, a couple I'd say,"

The rom was very quiet as Bradley, Lane and Wade figured out what Charles had said.

"She can steal powers?" Wade said quietly.

"Not stealing, borrowing. She can only borrow the powers of another mutant as long as she has the shadow or person under control, the power doesn't stay permanently. The explanation for the energy that was building in the shadow funnel is the energy of the students,"

"Students?"

"Danica can steal energy and make it her own she doesn't borrow. The energy she takes is turned into magnetic energy, kinetic energy and plasma energy by the powers of the students,"

"So she can drain energy from students and their powers,"

"Through their shadows, it is possible also she has to have a lot of energy herself to do such a thing. Or at least something to get her mutation built up with enough energy,"

"What happens then?" Bradley asked.

Charles looked at the computers and sighed, "What you witnessed that afternoon was only a small display of what her she can do. Once her mutation has enough energy it has the reflexes of expelling an attack, but if her mutation has too much energy...,"

"It has the power to wipe out Washington," Wade finished.

Charles nodded, " Which is why I want you three to watch her very carefully, her mutation seems to still be 'immature' which is when the mutation can be dangerous,"

"We can watch her," Lane said.

"Good," Charles got up and headed for the door, "I will also teach her lessons on controlling her power,"

"Why?" Wade asked, "She was fine a couple of years ago,"

"A couple of years ago her mutation was only able to take so much energy before she would exhaust and collapse. Now her mutation can take as much energy as it wants without any limits,"


	22. Part III: Publicity

A/N: _To the readers, I am sorry for getting these chapters in so late. I have been busy with "Alice" and school. Hope you enjoy them! :)_

* * *

A strong white light greeted Danica as she opened her eyes slowly. She moaned as she tried to roll over but her body was stiff as a board and refused to move an inch. Danica looked around her and noticed that she was in the infirmary room and a thermal blanket was placed gently over her body.

"Danica?" a voice said softly.

Danica looked towards the entrance to see Bradley standing in the doorway with his laptop in his other hand.

"Bradley," Danica said managing a small smile.

Bradley moved towards her and then sat in the chair on her right.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine,"

The door slide open again and Charles came walking in with Wade behind him. Once Wade saw Danica awake he walked quickly past Charles and right to her side.

"Thank god your awake," he said rushed.

"I guess it would be a good thing," Danica said giving a short grin.

Charles stood at the foot of her bed and smiled at her.

"How do you feel Danica?" Charles asked.

"Weak, but okay,"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Danica tried to reach at the memories back in her mind but she couldn't make them out. It was all blurred together, she shook her head.

"Your powers placed you in a deep coma," Charles explained, "It seemed that while you were unconscious your mutation still seemed to be working perfectly. While I was down here one time the shadows in the room tried to protect you and I conducted a conclusion that your powers are more powerful when you are asleep or have no conscious. The reason your powers increase to a large rate is not only because you are in a dark room or it is night time, it is because you can't see,"

Danica remained silent for a long time, she tried to reply but words clogged her throat. Even the news seemed to place Bradley and Wade into shock.

"But she can see fine in the dark," Wade said breaking the silence, "She performed well in the dark under S-,"

The room went silent once more as Wade realized what he was saying.

"What does her powers do at night besides increase?" Bradley asked.

"Since Danica has a shadow form which she shifts into as well as a normal shadow any other human would have of course. Both shadows are actually one large shadow, when Danica is in her shadow form during the day it is the same like any other time. But what I have concluded is that when she shifts at night, even within walls her mutation seems to allow her to increase not only her mutation but mentally and physically,"

Danica who was quiet mostly the whole time the professor was here let out an outburst.

"WHAT?!"

Charles, who remained calm, looked at her, "You have more power than you can imagine, your mutation can absorb energy and powers from other mutants,"

Danica was speechless towards the professor.

"Jean tells me that you have made good progress over the couple of days while you were unconscious. You will be able to leave when ever you are ready,"

Charles got up and walked out leaving Danica, Bradley and Wade behind.

It was a few moments before Danica was able to speak.

"How are the students?" danica asked.

"They okay, some were a little shaken from the incident especially the ones who had arrived last week,"

Danica nodded and then Bradley gave Wade a look as if to signal him.

"Hey, Danica listen...um when you were in the small coma word got out," Wade said.

Danica looked at him, "The students already know,"

"Not the students,"

Bradley took out a newspaper and Danica took it and looked at the front page in horror. A large picture of a dark funnel with thick dark tendrils whipping around took up half the page, under the picture was an equally large article and the title read: FREAK ATTACK ON CITIZENS

"Citizens?" Danica asked.

"People were there humans, mortals, normal people they all witnessed it," Wade said

"A news photographer happened to be close by reporting a car accident when your powers excelled,"

Danica looked at Bradley, "Has anything been on the news channel?"

"Not yet, but don't get your hopes up," Wade said, "The Government of Defense would love this story, they always like to discriminate mutants,"

"What about Mutant Affairs?" Danica asked.

"They're doing the best they can to keep it quiet, but its not that easy keeping a large shadow funnel just suddenly appearing from the public,"

Danica nodded understanding. Then there was a sudden knock on the door and the door slide open to reveal Emma standing at the door.

"You guy's have got to see this,"

* * *

A few minutes late Danica, Bradley, and Wade followed Emma who rushed down the hallway and up the elevator and down another hallway into the recreation room. Students were crammed into the medium-sized room and Charles was at the front. A news channel filled the tv screen, the caption underneath read: GOVERNMENT WARNING.

"Government warning?" a student asked.

"They couldn't have found out already," another replied.

"Shh!"

Everyone turned their attention to the tv as the head of Security Department took the podium.

"My fellow Americans," he said, "We are in a dangerous time, it seems that these mutants have been planning an attack on us. We as a people shall fight back!"

The camera turned to a large crowd of humans that shouted in agreement.

"Any mutants who are found in abandoned places shall be arrested, any mutants who are found on the streets past nine shall be arrested! And any mutants who abuse human citizens will be arrested!"

The crowd replied in a large agreement uproar.

"The attack a couple of days ago was clearly intentional and meant to harm us, what have we done to them? What have we done? I say we shall stop their destruction before they can do any more!"

The crowd on the tv went wild but the students didn't. They were paralyzed to the spot, terrified and every eye was on Danica.


	23. Part III: Memories

That night Danica had decided to cascade herself in her room. She had a few interruptions by Bradley and Charles who both tried to coax her out without any success.

"I just need time to myself," she said in a low voice closing the door.

Danica looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes to find herself looking at nothing but darkness. She thought about leaving, the government might follow her but that wouldn't break the fact that the government would still go after her kind. A sudden knock at the door brought her out of her thinking and she automatically shifted into a shadow.

"Danica?" a voice asked.

Danica turned back into human flesh as she walked up towards the door and opened it to reveal Wade.

"What are you doing here?" Dancia asked.

"To see you," Wade replied.

Danica let him pass and then closed the door behind both of them.

"How was Nigeria?" Danica asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine," Wade replied.

"Did you find what you needed?"

Wade shook his head, "The lab was demolished when I got there, no one was home,"

"You think that they beat you too it?"

Wade sighed, "I don't know, I hope not,"

Danica nodded and then turned away.

* * *

Three months after the escape Wade left the mansion in hopes to find a substance that was suppose to be somewhere in one of Stryker's labs. When Wade told Danica what he was doing she nearly had a heart attack, but that didn't stop Wade from going. Everyday after Wade had gone Danica tried to keep in touch with Wade by making an empathy link between them but that failed as well. Danica wasn't sure what the substance was suppose to do, or what it even was. Wade wouldn't tell her and when she asked Bradley he shrugged and asked what she was talking about.

Now he was back and Danica suspected that Charles told him through their empathy link.

"I need a favour," Wade said.

Danica looked at him and gave him a dark look.

"I'm not doing it,"

Wade sat down beside her, "Please?"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I don't care,"

"Wade...,"

"I need to know,"

Danica looked at the ground.

Almost immediately after the escape from Three Mile Island Wade wanted Danica to 'jump' into him and see if she could grab his lost memories. The memories of the experiment.

"Wade...I don't know if I can do that,"

Wade frowned, "Why not?"

"I can't control what I see," Danica explained, "What I see is what I see, those memories could be in the very back of your conscious for all I know. You said you were knock out when they did the experiment right? Well that sort of interferes with trying to find out what happened to you,"

Wade looked at Danica and then said, "Can you at least try?"

"I can't control what I see,"

"But you can try right?"

Danica stared back and then sighed, "Is this really what you want?"

Wade nodded.

Danica turned herself into her shadow form and then faced Wade who sat perfectly still.

"You should get out of here before anyone gets suspicious,"

Wade looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry just keep walking wherever, I'll be in your shadow. Once I'm done I'll give you a signal,"

Wade smiled widely and then he turned to leave the room. As he opened the door Danica jumped and vanished instantly into his shadow.

* * *

Voices, noises and images swam in front of Danica at top speed. Whenever she moved close to a memory it would slow down for her to see but when she rejected it, the memory would fly off in another direction.

"_How are you dear?"_

"_Look at yourself boy!"_

"_Denied,"_

"_I was thinking...,"_

"_Holy crap!"_

"_Mom?"_

Danica watched as memories disappeared into the darkness leaving one by itself. A blur of flashing images shone in the darkness as Danica cocked her head and walked towards it.

"_You need to do it, you know it," _

Danica recognized that voice immediately; Stryker. The girl reached her hand out to the memory and gave it the slightest of touches. She then was launched forward and landed on concrete ground in a small isolated room. A man was chained to the wall and two guards had rifles aimed at his head. Danica immediately knew that it was Wade, the same grin and the same spark in his eyes were still there. He had on a maroon prisoner jumpsuit, white shoes and no swords strapped to his back. Before him was Stryker, he was calm and cool while taking his time explaining.

"You will be knocked out for this," Stryker said, "You will not feel a thing, I promise,"

Wade smiled and shook his head, "You choose me because I have cancer isn't it?"

This time it was Stryker's turn to smile.

"That was half of it," Stryker said calmly.

Wade frowned, "Half?"

"You were one of the prime candidates for this, the other one was Danica Hollow,"

Wade tried to move but the guards cocked their rifles and the chains prevented him from going 10 feet towards him.

"Why?"

"She was actually the first one on my list," Stryker admitted, "But then she got powerful...too powerful. Her abilities were above and beyond my experience therefore making her useless to me,"

"Powerful?"

"I needed to control her, too gain her trust but when her powers started to evolve I realized that it will be difficult to control her body. I then came up with the idea of splitting her energy, her power, her shadows,"

Wade's eyes widened.

"Having Danica under total control is risky, you never know when she will escape. Project Shadow. Breaking her shadow into four different parts yet containing her power and energy into one single body; hers,"

"And why are you telling me?" Wade asked.

A guard raised his rifle and then cracked it on the back of Wade's skull. Immediately the man collapsed to the ground and the guards unlocked the chains and then dragged him out.

"Because you won't remember any of it,

* * *

A sudden fury of lights flew by Danica and then she found herself surrounded by darkness. She watched helplessly as the memory flew in another direction then voices started echoing in her head. Danica turned to see another memory, a faint light glowed in the dark and the voices came from everywhere in the memory so Danica took a breath then jumped in

* * *

A faint white light dimmed in and out of Danica's vision. She could hear a soft faint thump which she later realized that that was Wade' heartbeat.

"How is he doing?" a voice said.

"Responding to all procedures,"

"Level?"

"4,"

"Good, how's his heartbeat?"

"Slightly above normal,"

"Breathing?"

"Normal,"

Footsteps echoed and then stopped.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"The records on Christopher Bradley are done,"

"And?"

"No family, no nothing,"

"Start Project Memory,"

Footsteps echoed and then faded into nothing.

"Your starting it now?"

"Yes, I believe that it is the correct time,"

There was silence.

"Do you think he will be able to do it?"

"He is a technopath, he is capable of anything,"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What about Danica Hollow?"

"Victor is still looking for her,"

"Do you want to continue Project Shadow?"

"Yes,"

A door opened and then closed.

"Um...not for him though, save it for another,"

"Yes sir,

* * *

Danica was once again pushed out of the memory and she watched it race off. She was in silence for a long time. Danica sat on the ground and looked up to see Wade watching Bradley conduct a class. Then without a warning, Danica buried her head into her arms and started to cry.


	24. Part III: Sharing the truth

The signal Danica gave Wade was simple. As he went to open te door Danica control his body to slam right into it. Wade shook his head and then started to walk towards Danica's room when a sudden voice came into his head.

"_Come to my office Wade and Danica,"_

The voice was too familiar to both of them. So Dancia watched as Wade walked up the stairs and took a few turns to Charle's Xavier's office.

"Come in,"

Wade walked in then shut the door.

"You can come out now Danica,"

Danica knew that it wasn't worth lying to Charles, he knows everything. Danica shifted into her shadow form and then jump out of Wade's shadow and landed on the hard wooden floor. She dared to look up at his kind face that gave her a friendly yet stern look a parent will give their child when they got into trouble.

"Hello," Charles said.

Both muttered a quick hello.

"I'm sure you both know why you are here?"

Danica and Wade nodded in unison.

"What I'd like to know is why?"

"I need to know," Wade said softly, "I was knocked out the whole time and I couldn't remember for my life."

"So you asked Danica here to look for you?"

Wade nodded and Charles got up and sighed.

"Some things," he said kindly, "Are better let untold Wade."

Wade didn't say anything, only looking at Danica.

"What happened to you is terrible and unspeakable but putting the burden on Danica to go and see is tragic. No one should ever endure or see what you went through."

Wade was about to reply when Danica spoke in a quiet voice: "I needed to know."

There was silence in the room, Charles shifted from one foot to the other while looking right at Danica. Wade looked at Danica too in awe and sympathy.

"I see what you mean my dear," Charles said, "I can see what you saw but it still isn't enough to excuse what has happened."

"I wanted too," Danica added.

"Because he pressured you into doing it,"

"I would've done it anyway, at that time I was just too stubborn."

Charles took in a sharp breath and said firmly, "You were not stubborn, you helped a friend in need which I encourage greatly. What my concern was what you saw."

Wade then jumped into the conversation, "What did you see?"

Memories flowed back to Danica like a river. Styker wanting to break her powers into four parts, being the prime candidate but hard to control. But the thing that scared her the most was, that he was right. Danica was hard to control even she knew that. Sometimes her powers would slip her grasp and would do much destruction before she was able to get it under control again.

"Project Shadow," Danica whispered and Charles nodded while Wade looked completely confused.

"Project what?" Wade asked.

Danica turned to him, "You can't remember this because you were knocked out. Styker had numerous project going all at once."

"What is Project Shadow?"

Danica held up her hand and then placed a finger lightly against Wade's temple and released all the memories that she grabbed.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Wade had walked out of the room like a madman but then came back all calm. Danica and Charles was having their staring contest when Emma walked in.

"Sir?" Emma asked.

Chalres gave her a smile, "Yes my dear."

"There's someone here who want to see you."

"Let them in,"

Emma nodded and disappeared.

She then came back with an older man standing behind her. He had white hair, a slightly wrinkled face and his eyes looked from Danica to Wade and he smiled. He wore a beige coat, brown pants and a white top.

"Hello Charles," the man said still smiling.

"Eric."


	25. Part III: Just talking

A/N: _Extremly sorry for not updating long ago, been very busy with life, school and other things that make my life hell. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The man that came into the room had a sinister smile on his face that made him look like he was up to something terrible. Danica could see the man looking right at her with his dark evil yet calm eyes that could trick anyone.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Charles asked.

Erica gave Charles a sympathetic look, "Why I'm just here on a pleasant visit, old friend."

Charles frowned as Eric turned to Wade.

"So this is the young man with many powers."

"Eric."

"Oh calm down Charles."

Danica could feel old tension and new tension rise in the room.

"Why are you here Eric?" Charles asked quietly.

Eric took out a newspaper from within his coat and handed it to Charles who quickly scanned the paper and then sighed.

"And the tv," Eric added.

"What do you want?"

Eric's sinister smile got larger and the evil twinkle in his eyes got darker. He moved over to a chair and sat down beside Charles and said, "I want to offer help."

"This is a school," Charles said, "A school to protect and help mutants. It is a safe protection."

"Oh but I can offer much more," Eric said smiling.

He turned to Wade and Danica who had confused looks on their faces.

"In front of me are two powerful mutants who can do anything they want."

"Eric."

"And they can use their powers."

"Eric!"

The professors outburst silence Eric immediately. Danica could see Charles shaking slightly in his chair with the anger that built up in him. A small creaking sound came from the entrance and everyone turned to see three small kids peeping in the door. Once they saw Charles looking at them, they all ran away quickly.

"I appreciate your concern Eric," Charles said forcing himself to gain control, "But I don't like your kind of protection."

Eric frowned and then stood suddenly and said, "As you wish,"

Danica watched as the man walked out with such pride and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day the whole school learned that there were four mutant arrests that night. Two mutants were found in a parking lot just walking when the police surrounding them within seconds and whisked them off. One was a small boy who was with his human mother in the car driving home a minute after nine and the last one was was found standing in front of the government buildings as the police came around 10:54.

"That's enough," Emma said taking the remote from Wade's hand and turning the tv off. The small kids awed but left at Jean's command leaving the some of the teenagers in the kitchen and some of the adults.

"This is getting insane," Bradley said, "They can't do this."

"Can't we do something?" Peitro asked.

"Not unless you want to go up against the American army."

"Okay."

"No," Danica said, "No one is going up against anyone."

"What's going on with Mutant Affairs?"

"Suppose to calm the human government down, "Wade said, "But no success so far."

"Calming guys down with AK-47's and tanks will be a long shot."

Emma was about to reply when Charles came into the kitchen.

"I want some of you to go around and round up the younger mutants who are still out there," Charles said, "They do not understand what is going on, Jean you lead."

Jean nodded and motioned most of the teens to follow.

"Will we be able to house all of them?" Danica asked.

Charles nodded, "There are five large spare rooms downstairs, we can set up cots for the children. We can also place some in the upstairs rooms, more like the teenagers than kids."

Everyone nodded and left except for Danica. Wade noticed and started to go back but Danica shook her head.

"I need to talk to the professor."

Wade nodded and left closing the door behind him. Once Danica knew that everyone was gone she said, "It's my fault isn't it?"

Charles sighed, "The government would have done something like this even if there was no accident."

"But not as harsh," Danica said, "Not harsh enough to have us bring in the kids and teens."

Charles nodded, "Maybe, but the government does not know our ways."

Danica hung her head.

"It is not your fault," Charles said firmly, "Things get out of control at times, even with me but that is why I created this school. To help those who are having difficulty with their powers, to help them regain control."

"What if I can't gain control over my powers?"

Charles sighed, "Drastic measures will have to be taken."

"Like?"

Charles shook his head, "I want you to learn from Jean Danica. She has learned t control her powers even at childhood. Learn from her, she knows what she is doing."

"What about the children?"

"I will have to close down the defense classes Danica," Charles said quietly, "It is just too dangerous now that the government is getting harder on mutants."

Danica nodded in understandment.

"Your training will begin tomorrow with Jean at 10 am, she is already told about this."

Danica nodded and then looked at the door sensing Wade's shadow.

"You should go and comfort him," Charles said, "He is in distress."

Danica walked from the professor and then opened the door to see Wade standing there waiting for her.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded and then gripped Wade's arm tightly as they walked back to their rooms.


	26. Part III: newcomers

A/N:_ *hides behind pillow fort decorated with a gazillion surrender flags. I am so sorry, truly, truly, truly sorry for not updating all those months. I have been extremely busy and this year I am graduating so I will be extra busy. To all those who have been patient for updates, a million thanks and kudos! I am really, really, really, sorry!. Spitfire47_

_

* * *

_

Danica walked into a bare classroom to see Jean sitting cross legged in the middle. Her body levitated a few inches off the ground as she meditated and Jean sensed Danica's aura near and her eyes flashed open.

"Danica," Jean said smiling.

"Hey," Danica replied.

"Let's get started."

Jean laid out the schedule of their two hour period. First was fifteen minutes of meditation, Danica focused her energy and allowed her body become relaxed and she soon felt the negative energy blend around her. Danica concentrated harder and she felt the negative energy push her body up a few inches and Danica knew that she was levitating. Next was study and teaching about control and concentration of the mind. How it is connected to our powers and that our emotions channel the energy. That lasted the rest of the first hour and for the next hours was target practice, sparring, and safe defensive techniques. Danica mastered the sparring and te target practice but the safe defensive techniques she almost blew up the room twice.

"It takes time," Jean said lowering her own defensive shield, "Don't worry."

But Danica couldn't help but worry, Danica only nodded and then left.

* * *

In the halls Danica shooed a few stray students who were suppose to be in class and then came across Remy. He hadn't changed much after he escaped with James girlfriend, Kayla, from Three Mile Island. He still had his rugged trench coat on, his jeweled staff always at his side and his hair was still a mess.

"Hey Danica," Remy said, they high-fived each other and Danica smiled.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

Danica shrugged, "I guess it could be worse."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Like having young mutants taken from their families is bad."

Danica felt her heart sink and Remy realized what he had just said.

"Shit Danica," he said sighing, he gave Danica a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry girlie."

Danica didn't like to be called 'girlie' but she was too wallowed in sorrow to even care. Remy held her in a friendly embrace for a while before letting Danica go.

"I'm so sorry."

Danica took in a shallow breath, "It's okay, you're right I should have known better."

Remy shook his head but he didn't go on. Danica wanted to leave and Remy could sense it.

"I'll see you around Danica," Remy called behind him.

"Bye," Danica watched Remy race off down the hall to round up more stray kids. Once he disappeared, Danica went to go find Bradley.

* * *

Bradley was in his room, his little robot tinkers were walking around his room aimlessly. Danica came in and almost stepped on one by accident. The tiny robot, no larger than a spider, shot a plastic bullet at Danica's foot and then ran off.

"Cute," Danica said.

Bradley looked to see Danica and he smiled, "Thanks."

Danica carefully stepped over the other small robots and then laid in bed with Bradley. They laid together in silence and then Danica said, "I'm think of leaving."

The statement brought Bradley out of his tiredness and he looked at Danica with wide eyes.

"Seriously?"

Danica nodded, "I don't belong here Bradley."

Bradley slid his arm around Danica and he moved her forward.

"You belong here Danica, what happened was merely an accident."

"Having the whole human government against us isn't an accident."

"They were always against us Danica, nothing much changed."

Danica knew that this was true and she sighed deeply.

"When are the kids coming?"

"Tonight, around nine."

Danica pushed herself upward and then looked down at Bradley. Bradley only stared back.

"I'll stay for a few more days," Danica said, "See what happens."

"The professor won't let you leave."

"I'll sneak out."

"I'll sneak out with you."

Danica laid back down and allowed Bradley's affection to swim around and over her.

* * *

Bradley was right. That night a fairly good amount of kids came to the mansion. The adults had made up a few rooms and a few smaller rooms for teenagers. The kids were broken up into four groups and sent downstairs, the teenagers were sent to the smaller individual rooms and even some adults came and they received the top floor dorms. Danica watched from the shadows as the confused kids, the angry teens and the worried adults all filed into the mansion; into their new home. Charles had given them a welcome talk and quickly went over the rules before allowing them all to go off to bed.

"You should too."

Danica turned to see Wade standing beside her. She wondered how in the world he knew where she was but she was too fatigued to ask.

"Come on."

Wade guided Danica up the stairs and to her room. She had to admit that she was tired but she was too lazy to take off her clothes, so she just got straight into her bed.

"Night," Wade said flicking off the light.

But Danica didn't hear him as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to those who read, please leave a review so I know to continue and finish! (this time I definitely will) Spitfire47_


	27. Part III: leaving

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who story alerted, or faved._

* * *

The next day that Danica woke, she discovered that some of the newcomers actually left the next day in spit of what the human government was threatening them with. Some said that they just didn't feel comfortable with what was going on and being in a new place would only worsen things. Some felt like they were hiding, and others felt rebellious and left wanting to fight the human government on their own.

Danica watched in pain as another band of teenage mutants left knowing that they too will be after revenge and filled with hatred.

"They won't last."

Danica turned to see Wade beside her with his hands folded across his chest watching the double doors close. Danica sighed, "No point in stopping them."

Wade shrugged in agreement and then he turned to her and said, "How are you feeling?"

Danica nodded, "Alright I guess."

"You guess?"

With a sigh Danica said, "There has been a lot going on."

Wade nodded and said, "Bradley told me what you were planning."

I shrugged, "And?"

"Where would you go?"

"I have a few cousins up in Toronto, I can go with them."

Wade turned Danica around and looked her in the eye.

"You are not leaving," he said firmly, "I'm not letting you."

Danica allowed her arms to turn into her shadowy inky figure so that she can get out of Wade's grip. She glared at him and said, "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I'll lock the doors."

Danica smirked and then leaned against the railing. Wade leaned next to her and embraced her.

That afternoon on her spare, Danica went up to Bradley's room and went in. She saw him tinker with a few metal objects and then place them in an oilcloth and set them aside.

"Danica," Bradley said happily.

Danica walked over and then hugged Bradley. They kissed and then Danica sat down on his bed. Bradley placed the oilcloth in his drawer and then saw beside Danica.

"You are still thinking of it aren't you?" Bradley asked seeing Danica's face.

"Yes Bradley," Danica said.

"When are you going to leave?"

Danica sighed and laid back on the bed, "I'm not totally sure when."

"Why don't you stay here? Join the X-men like Wade and I."

Danica shook her head, "There is no way I can stay here Bradley. I'm not meant to be here I am just too powerful for any of this. It will literally take me seventy-five years to master what I can do and within that time frame I know that if I stay here people will get hurt."

Bradley was starting to get desperate, Danica was his girlfriend and he wouldn't allow her to just leave.

"Please stay," Bradley pleaded, "Just one more week."

Danica sighed, "I was thinking of leaving on Friday."

"That's three days from now!" Bradley cried.

"The sooner I leave the better."

Danica saw Bradley's face and then she nuzzled him.

"I will keep in touch, I promise."

Bradley felt tears brim in his eyes but he managed to hold everything together.

* * *

Three days passed and since, Danica has secretly packed up everything she owned and prepared to leave. Only two people knew of her leaving; Bradley and Wade. She made them swear not to tell anyone. That night Danica snuck out in her shadow form, phasing through walls, stepping silently down the hallway so that no one would wake at her presence. She could sense Bradley and Wade fast asleep and she liked it that way so that she could easily go out without any commotion over her. As she made it too the double doors she noticed something was off. She turned to see Wraith standing right behind her, looking directly at her.

"Going tonight?" Wraith asked.

Danica was silent but she knew that Wraith knew that she was there.

"Why tonight Danica?"

"I have to Wraith," Danica said sadly, "The longer I stay here the more dangerous I am to everyone."

Wraith shifted on one foot to the other.

"I suppose that no words will make you change your mind then."

"No."

Wraith came up to Danica and Danica shifted back into human form. They embraced and then separated.

"You come back to visit," Wraith said, "Ya hear?"

Danica looked at the ground and then up, "Yeah."

Wraith moved passed Danica and then opened the door for her.

"Be safe out there," Wraith said, "They ain't all nice as us."

Danica nodded and then moved outside. She heard the door close behind her and the only noise was her footsteps moving across the path, and out of the gate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

A/N: _There will be a part four if anyone is interested._


	28. Part IV: Barricade and the message

A/N: _Part four takes place just a few weeks before the third installment of X-men: The Last Stand._

* * *

Danica moved across the gravel road quickly and passed through the trees in her shadow form. She looked either way making sure that there were no hunters seeing her in mid-day knowing that she would have some explaining to do. She checked her bag to make sure that everything was still in there before zooming off.

It's been years since Danica left the mansion and has been living on her own. She moved to Michigan and lived on her own for four years until she joined a rebel group. She contact them through a separate computer system built by a mutant so that the human government wouldn't know what they were up to and try and get rid of them. Danica would give them the plans that the human government has planned and then the rebel group would try and interfere with the plans.

Glided through the forest Danica finally spotted a small hunter's shack and cautiously shifted back into her human form and went walked across the grounds. Her eyes scanned for traps or any sort and when she got to the door she jerked it open and went inside.

A large wooden table, five chairs, barrels, crates and other necessities were placed neatly around the cabin that made it looked like a typical hunter's cabin in the middle of a forest. But the truth was...it wasn't. Danica raised her hand and a shadow wave went through the room making some delicate things break as the wave passed through.

"Danica."

Danica turned to see a tall lanky man coming out of his hiding place and he shook hands with her.

"Great to finally meet you!" Danica noted the tone of leadership and rebellion in his voice as he spoke.

"I heard a lot about you Barricade," Danica said.

"I'm sure," Barricade said with a sly smile.

Danica took off her back and then dumped out the contents.

"Is this it?"

Danica shrugged and said, "The bag can only fit so much."

Barricade frowned and then said, "Sure."

He shuffled through the metal scraps and then took out a large silver metal shard.

"Okay not all total junk."

Danica sat in a chair and then took out some files from her back pack before saying, "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here."

Danica nodded and then handed the file to Barricade. He took it and then read it but was only able to get halfway down the page before looking up at Danica in horror.

"Are you serious?"

"They found him a month ago and they started the process."

"You know what this will do to us?"

Danica hung her head and nodded. Barricade got to his feet and then turned to Danica.

"I will tell the guys, you go home."

"You sure? Do you want me to inform the others?"

Barricade sighed and then nodded, "Yeah, they deserve to know. But tell them that they can not act! If they do then the human government will be all over our ass!"

Danica nodded and then left the cabin.

* * *

Outside in the fresh air, Danica shifted into her shadow form and then started to jump through shadows as she started out of the forest. As she continued to jump, her thoughts roamed and she started to think back on the crew. She wondered what they were doing and how they were doing. Danica wondered how Bradley, Wade and the others were doing. The human government started to slowly slip back into the shadows on the mutant problem and Danica figured that most of the mutants gathered when the human government went into full blown alert, went back to their homes. She hoped they did.

Danica made it to the road and then jumped into the shadow of a moving car and rode it all the way to the corner of her street.

On Lake St, Danica jumped out of the cars shadow and then started to jump down to the small apartment going as quickly as she could. Once inside the building Danica found a small corner where she shifted back into human form so no one would ask questions. Danica didn't like the apartment because the landlord always grumbled about mutants and how a pain they were to humans. But Danica had no choice but to live there so she always had to be careful about what she was doing, when she left and how she came back in. Danica walked down to her room, inserted the key and then went inside.

* * *

Her room was almost completely bare except for the mini-fridge, couch, small tv set, night table, twin bed and a bike Danica purchased to look normal to her neighbours. Danica sighed and then flopped onto her bed where she took her laptop and opened her e-mail. Danica clicked on an icon and then started to type in an insertion of numbers and letters into the small space. Danica hit enter and then another separate screen came up. Danica saw messages popping up one after the other constantly.

The rebel group she was didn't have a name but it sure had a lot of mutants to support it. Sometimes Danica would be asked to recruit some mutants and of course she would although she didn't know what the point was since the group already had over a hundred. The group almost seemed like it was going to be turned into an army very soon.

Danica scrolled through the messages just in case there was something about the mansion, but of course there wasn't. Since Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters wasn't part of the group, it wasn't bothered unless something major happened to it and then there would be news. Danica made it to the last message of a mutant warning others of the human polices new patrol schedule and then she scrolled all the way back up and then started typing.

While typing Danica was nervous, some people would wonder how she knew or if she was truly on their side. Danica sucked in a breath and read over the message she had typed in capital letters. Danica was ready to press Enter but she then hesitated, what would mutants think of this message? Truly think of this message? Danica sighed, she had to do this she had to tell the others and hoped that they told their friends and so on. Reluctantly Danica pressed Enter and watched as her message appeared on the screen: THERE IS A CURE.


	29. Part IV: back to school

The next day Danica didn't hesitate and went onto the separate network system and looked to see if there were any responses to the message she wrote and there was, more than a thousand responses to what she had written. Most of the replies were concerns, plans and personal responses there was nothing about her, which she was glad. Danica look at some of them and some were just repeating what others said: When will the human government release this cure and how can we stop it. Danica closed the separate network system and then shut down her laptop. Danica leaned back into her bed and sighed, this was way to much for her if there was truly a cure and if it was truly going to be coming any time now then the mutant population was in trouble. There will be no telling on how the humans will give out the cure.

After a quick breakfast Danica packed the laptop in her bag and then headed out. She knew that there was probably only one person who could help her with this: Charles Xavier.

Out on the street Danica scooted into a back alleyway and then shifted into her true inky shadow form. Danica looked around to see if anyone was watching and then she made sure that the bag was too part of her form. Then she started to jump through the shadows.

As she did, Danica thought back on the 'old days' when she was captured by Stryker's team of mutants, which one just happened to become her boyfriend. Danica thought about what to say to people she hadn't seen in about four years, will they be pleased to see her? Will they ask her where she has been? What will they do?

Danica only took a short break to go to the bathroom halfway to Washington then started up again. There have been many ups to being a mutant with the ability to go almost at the speed of light. By that rate she would be able to hit Washington in by sun down although her powers double at night, she was doing okay. Danica turned into her shadowy form and then headed off once more.

It was around 7:50 p.m. when Danica reached Washington. It took her longer than she had hoped but then again she was almost caught by police and she didn't want to give herself away so she had to steal a bike and ride it like a normal human would do going through a city. Danica shadow jumped towards the mansion and hoped that she would be able to get there in time. Going down streets Danica easily memorized the mansion and once she spotted it, she gave her power more energy and her speed doubled. Danica came to a skid at the gates and then went up to the doors. As she walked, Danica realized that nothing much had changed, everything was the same and Danica smiled. She hadn't missed much. Danica rang the doorbell and waited. When the door finally opened, there was Wade half-naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes were still bright with life and his hair had started to grow back.

"Danica?" he asked squinting, "Danica!"

It was as if someone had pressed the 'you're half-naked' button in Wade's hyperactive brain that he realized that he was only in a towel. But that didn't stop him from hugging Danica. Before she could protest, she caught the scent of Wade's Irish Spring soap. Despite what was going on, Danica hugged him back it was good to see that nothing in Wade had changed still the ADD, loud mouth mercenary.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Bradley?" Danica asked, she freed herself from Wade's hug and went inside to see Bradley standing in the doorway and there he was. Still the 5'6 technopathic mutant, he had on goggles and a small un-finished robot that crawled around in circles in his palm. But Bradley had forgotten about the robot in his hand, no his concentration and his focus was on the girl standing right in front of him, the girl who left four years ago.

"Danica," Bradley whispered the robot dropped out of his hand and onto the floor where is twirled off.

"Bradley," Danica answered in the soft voice Bradley was so familiar with.

To Danica Bradley looked like he was going to faint behind them was Wade watching closely to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"It's been long," Bradley finally said Danica detected some hurt in his voice.

"I know Bradley," Danica whispered, "But I had to go."

Bradley nodded but Danica sensed through his shadow, he didn't understand why she left without a word.

"Well I'm back," Danica said.

"Are you staying?"

"Maybe."

Bradley was about to protest when Wade exclaimed, "Good enough for me!"

He placed one arm around Danica and the other around Bradley.

"Sort of like the gang back together right?" Wade asked, "Except without Dukes and Wraith…and all the killing and such."

Danica frowned and then shook her head, yes same old Wade.

"I need to find Xavier," Danica said, "Is he here?"

Wade and Bradley easily detected the urge in Danica's voice and turned to her.

"He's doing a class," Bradley said, "Why do you need him?"

"Something important."

Dancia left it at that, she wasn't sure if she should tell Bradley and Wade.

"Um…okay, follow me."

Bradley led Danica and Wade up a few floors and then they came to the professor's classroom. Danica could hear voices on the other end and then it suddenly stopped.

"Come in."

Danica opened the door and six heads turned to her.

"Professor," Danica said respectfully.

"Danica," Xavier said, "Been a long time."

"I know sir."

Danica looked at Xavier and hoped that he was reading her mind on what she was here for. He did.

"Class dismissed."

The students didn't argue, picked up their books and then left. Danica moved to the professor's desk and looked at the small roll-ey black board and then smiled.

"Molecular physics," Danica studied the board and then added, "Beginners?"

"Correct," Xavier said, "The basics of molecular physics. But I am guessing that, that is not why you are here correct?"

Danica nodded and then took out the laptop out of her bag. She placed it on her lap and then started to tap in the insertion. Wade and Bradley looked over her shoulder and Danica guessed that only Bradley was following along.

"A separate networking system built just for mutants," Bradley said as he on looked.

Danica placed the laptop on the desk and then turned it too Xavier so that he could look at it. The professor studied it for a short time before nodding, "It is in fact a separate networking system for mutants but it also doesn't allow human government access."

Wade nodded and then said, "What?"

"The system was obviously built by a mutant with the ability to have technology based communications which allowed him or her to built something like this. The system has a separate based computer monitor inside the computer it allows mutant access but humans of any level can't get in. So if the human government found out about this, they still wouldn't be able to access the data in the network."

Wade still didn't seem to be following along but Xavier sure did. He studied the messages on the board and then looked to Danica, "And this one would be yours?"

Danica looked to what he was pointing too and said, "Yes."

Xavier nodded and said, "I have someone here already waiting in my office, I want you to meet him."

Xavier wheeled himself to the door and then looked behind him and said, "Oh and keep this to yourself for the time being."


	30. Part IV: Logan

Danica followed Xavier with Bradley and the still half-naked Wade in line. They met Storm and James who was walking in their direction.

"Danica," she said happily, "Welcome back."

Danica hugged Storm, "Thanks."

They came to Xavier's office and before Xavier had opened the door, he looked at Wade.

"Maybe it is best if you get some proper clothes on," Xavier suggested.

Wade looked down at his bare chest and the towel, "Oh right professor….I'm just going to go."

The five watched him rush off through the crowd of students who gave him quizzical looks. Xavier opened the door and allowed James, Storm, Bradley and Danica to go in first.

Inside was decorated with beautifully crafted red oak desk, chairs, and bookshelves that held volumes of different subjects. There was a tv that sat in it's place on the shelf and two couches that were placed perfectly horizontal from each other. Planets grew in pots and the window was open allowing the sunlight to shine on them. But Danica wasn't interested in all of that, no she was interested in the man who was up studying a painting.

"Hank," Xavier said holding out his hand.

The man named Hank shook the professor's hand and said, "Thank you for having me on such a short notice."

"Oh you always know you are welcome here. Hank this is Christopher Bradley and Danica Hollow."

Hank shook Bradley's hand and then Danica's, she felt immense strength and power inside the large man who pretty much looked like a beast.

"It seems that Danica here has come to me with the same information," Xavier said.

Same information? Danica thought and then it dawned on her, Hank; Mutant Affairs. Danica had heard about the Mutant Affairs from other mutants and read about their progress in the paper or online.

"Same information?" Hank asked.

Danica opened her laptop, inserted the codes and then handed it to Hank. Hank adjusted his reading glasses and read the statements and comments of what Danica had written.

"Is it true?" Danica asked.

Hank sighed and then nodded, "They have created a cure."

"You mean…," Bradley said slowly, "To cure mutants?"

Hank nodded sadly.

"That's crazy," Storm said, "They're treating it like it is some sort of a disease."

"Can't we do anything to stop it?" Danica asked.

Hank shook his head and Xavier looked distant for a while before saying, "They're announcing it already."

Bradley nodded his head to the tv and it flicked on upon his command. Everyone watched in dead silence as the cure developer or Warren Worthington II started to talk about how a mutant has a simple disease and went on about what the cure can do and the upsides. As Warren went on Danica could sense the shadows of all the students in the school and their silent reaction. When it was all over Rogue came barging into the office.

"Is it true?" she asked, Danica could sense from her shadow that she was slightly excited, "They can cure us?"

Everyone knew about Rogue and about her powers so Dancia wasn't surprised that Rogue was the first one to ask.

"Yes Rogue," Xavier said quietly, "It is true."

"You can't just make a cure," Storm said, "There is nothing wrong with us."

"It's out of fear," Danica said, "The humans are still unsure about mutants or what to think of them. So what is the best possibility to know that they can't do any more harm? Creating a cure."

Everyone was silent and then Dancia realized that the possibility of Wade seeing the newscast was very high. She walked out without a word and then headed up to the dorms.

* * *

Upstairs she noticed that every student was staring at the news to see if the guy would come on. She went up another level and the came to Wade's room. Dancia knocked and then entered. Inside was Wade, still in his towel, staring at the broadcast of Warren proudly holding up a vial of the cure. Danica came up beside him and helped him sit on his bed.

"They said it's voluntary," Danica said in hopes of Wade responding.

"They _always_ say it's voluntary," Wade replied dully, "And the next thing you know, you are under control of a madman and have more powers."

Wade flicked the tv off and then sat in silence. Dancia didn't know what to think or what to say, Wade's shadow was hard to read as it too seemed confused on what to do. Dancia knew that Wade might want it to regain control but the downside of it is that if the cure didn't work or only temporarily stopped a mutant's powers then the consequences of the effect on Wade could be dire.

"James is here," Danica said.

"He goes by Logan now," Wade said, "The adamantium bullet fried his memories."

"Is Lane here?"

"He left three years ago trying to find you."

"He what?"

Wade nodded and explained, "When he heard about you leaving, he felt like it was slightly his fault so he packed up a bag and started off after you in hopes to finally catch up. As I can see that didn't happen."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nevada, he knew some mutants down there who were pro at tracking so he went."

If Lane ever came back to the mansion alive Danica would strangle the living daylights out of him. She didn't want anyone to follow her, Danica sighed and got up. Before leaving she turned to Wade and said, "Just promise me you will never change."

Wade grinned from ear to ear and said, "Yep!"

"Except for right now…get some pants on dude!"

As Danica closed the door she could hear Wade's chuckle.

* * *

That night during supper Danica watched as James or now known as Logan wolfed down his supper and went to up to get seconds. She knew that if the adamantium bullet actually worked, then he wouldn't know who the hell she was. Dancia poked her food with her fork for a bit before going over to sit by Logan.

"Hey," Danica said.

Logan eyed her and then said, "Hey…"

"Logan right?"

"Yep."

It was an uncomfortable position Dancia had dug herself into but she had to dig herself out. Just when a question came to mind Logan started.

"You're that shadow girl right?" he asked, "What do they call you….Shadowjumper."

Danica nodded and said, "Danica."

Logan nodded and then he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"You can basically do stuff like the professor but through people's shadows right?"

"Yes."

Logan looked around once more, "Can you do something for me?"

Danica nodded, "Sure what?"

"Can you help me find out about my past?"

Danica almost choked on the chicken she was eating. Find Logan's past? Did the adamanitum bullet work that well?"

"So you're saying that you don't remember anything?" Danica asked slowly, "Of your past."

Logan nodded, "Except when I woke but then that is about it."

Poor Kayla, Danica thought it must have killed her to find out that Logan couldn't remember her.

"I'm…well...," Danica tried to find the right words but everything failed her then she said, "Is it okay with the professor?"

Logan's expression told Danica it wasn't but his shadow told her that he was determined to find out what happened. Danica then looked Logan directly in the eye and said, "You don't remember me do you?"

Logan's eyes widened and then narrowed as if he were trying to look at Danica from a better angle. Danica secretly allowed her powers to search through Logan's shadow but she only found out that she made him even more confused.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"That's okay," Danica said quietly, "I'll help you."


	31. Part IV: connecting the dots

After dinner, Danica and Logan slipped off quietly without anyone knowing they found a small room, which was really a storage room and then began. Danica turned on the small bulb that hung from the ceiling then told Logan relax she added that it would even be better if he managed to sleep so that his brain won't be so active. Logan closed his eyes and Danica allowed him to get settled and then an odd noise came from his nostrils and Danica realized that Logan had fallen asleep. It didn't matter though, it was true that the brain is less active during sleep so it would actually make it a lot easier then when she did it on Wade. Danica shifted into her inky shadowy form and then prepared to dive into the shadow. She checked to make sure that the small bulb was the only thing that provided them light, there were no candles and no extra bulbs that she could try and hook; nothing. Danica sighed and looked at the small shadow that she had to jump through it was better than nothing. Danica allowed her body to relax and then she dove.

Danica found herself surrounded by darkness as usual then she saw images of Logan's memory coming at her as usual. Nothing wrong. The memories swirled around her like each wanted to get her attention and each wanted to be healed. Danica saw small glimpse of what the memories contained, despite how terrible they were she couldn't take her eyes off them. She saw how terrible Logan had it, she saw him run into battle with Victor, then she saw him as a kid. Danica reached out to the memory and she was lurched into it.

An immediate gunshot echoed as soon as Danica landed on the floor. Danica turned to see a woman who had tear streaks down her face, her face ghostly white and she screamed a man fell backwards. Danica looked to see the man who shot him…he looked so familiar. The man who was shot was struggling for breath as blood seeped out the corner of his mouth. Footsteps came and then she saw young Logan or James, as he was known as back then rush down the steps and to the man who was shot. That has to be his father. Danica watched as the man who looked so familiar tried to reason with young James, she noticed small points coming out between his knuckles and then Danica realized that this was the moment that triggered James mutation. She watched as James rammed his bone claws into the man who killed his father and then with the man's dying breath he called James his son before dying.

Danica was thrust out of the memory and she staggered as she landed on the invisible ground. Bone claws, son, man who looks so familiar, Victor. It all came together why Victor was in all or most of the memories that Logan possessed in his past, Victor was his half-brother. Stryker experimented Logan on probably as Danica remembered James saying something about a metal in Africa.

Memories continued to swirl and zoom by and Danica picked one and then jumped in. She found herself training with Wade in Stryker's training room. Wade was still smiling and grinning as James kept missing.

"Come on James," Wade taunted, "Can't touch this!"

James swung with a good punch but it missed Wade by millimeters and Wade laughed until something caught in his throat. Wade turned pale quickly and he looked like he was going to puke but James didn't see and swung a front kick sending Wade flying into the farthest wall. Danica watched as Wade got up with trouble.

"Can't touch what?" James asked.

Wade grinned but it was off and even James saw that it too.

"Hey you okay?" James asked.

"Um…yeah," Wade said, "Yeah!"

He jumped to his feet and then jumped on the stop.

"Round two!"

Out of the memory and onto the invisible floor Danica remembered that Wade had cancer that must have been when he started to get it. Danica then jumped into another without hesitation and found herself at the foot of a large tank of water. Inside the tank was James and over top of him were Generals and Lieutenants who looked down at James as if he were nothing but a mere waste of flesh. Danica watched as long needles were driven forcefully through James skull and into his skeleton. Danica felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched James thrash painfully and helplessly under the water as the metal known as adamantium coated his bones. It would explain the metal claws.

Danica was pushed out of the memory and once again found herself surrounded by torturous memories that James carries around with him. Danica felt useless when she is in memories since she can not change memories. Watching James kill his unknown father, his witness of Wade going through the early stages of cancer and then the experiment that created him into what he was now. She saw memories of James being chased by government people, Agent Zero and other people who wanted his powers. Danica couldn't take it, she had to get out. She took in a breath and then exhaled allowing her shadow form to take over and floating towards the surface.

Once in the real world and making sure that nothing had happened out of the ordinary, Danica woke up Logan who mumbled for a bit before waking up.

"What?" he asked sleepily and then he realized why Danica was there, "Did you see it?"

Danica nodded, "Yeah Jame…uh Logan, I saw it."

Logan looked at Danica waited, Danica had never tried this before but since she could send telepathic messages through a person's shadow. Danica reached down and gently tapped Logan's shadow and then looked up in time to see Logan's face scrunch up as if he received the largest electrical shock of his life. Logan waited, and then he looked at Danica.

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: _Reason why it goes from James to Logan is because when Danica is in Logan's head, she thinks of it from the point where she was first introduced to Logan as James. But it will be Logan from now on. spitfire47_


	32. Part IV: more news

Danica allowed her shadow to see if anyone was around or detected movement from anywhere, when none was found both quickly exited the storage room and then headed towards the classroom area. Both were very quiet and Danica didn't mind, she was trying to shake the memories out of her head while when she looked at Logan his expression told her that he wanted to preserve them forever. Danica didn't understand how someone with memories so horrible like that would want to keep them if she were Logan she would have started a new life way back, but then where would she go? Who would she turn to? Logan had Victor for the most part who obviously somewhat looked after him until Victor became greedy over the adamantium that Logan had possessed in his bones, then things started to turn ugly for the worst. Danica also thought that it wouldn't be easy for Logan to start a new life just like that after being a guinea pig for something horrible as what he had to go through.

"So are you going to tell the professor?" Danica blurted.

Logan stopped and turned to her, "Why would I do that?"

Danica shrugged, "You always wanted to know about your past didn't you? Ever since you got here."

"How did you know that?"

"Your shadow told me."

Logan looked at his shadow and then looked at Danica.

"And what exactly do you do?"

"Shadow manipulation," Danica said, "I can also jump into a person's shadow and control their thoughts, look into their memories, control bodily functions and movement."

"Serious?" Logan sounded pretty impressed.

"I also have a shadow form that I turn into in order to jump through shadows." Logan nodded and then they started to walk again.

"What is your codename?"

"Shadowjumper, yours?"

"Wolverine."

That name definitely brought back memories of her first seeing Logan in the boxing place. Also Danica recalled hearing that name a couple times from Stryker when she would eavesdrop on occasions due to boredom.

Logan and Danica continued to walk around the mansion going nowhere, Danica would tell him about herself and her powers and then it would be Logan's turn to share. He would sometimes stumble over a few vague memories he had besides the ones Danica woke up in his own subconscious.

They came to the living room of the mansion, which was huge and saw a single boy sitting on the couch commanding the tv to switch changes by nodding his head slightly. He looked no older than fourteen and he turned as soon as he realized that there were people.

"Are you suppose to be in class?" Logan asked.

"Spare," the boy replied then turning back to the tv.

The boy went over the news and then switch but not before Danica saw the word cure.

"Go back," Danica said.

The boy flicked his head to the side and the tv channels started to flick backwards until Danica told him to stop.

"In today's news mutants have been taking both sides," the newswoman said, "Some are offended by the cure while others are desperate. The cure will be released in less than five minutes and the first mutant who will receive the cure is said to be Warren Worthington II's own son, Warren Worthington III who is also known as Angel."

Logan, Danica and the boy watched the news for a bit before Logan said, "Isn't this what the blue guy talked about?"

Danica was too shocked to say anything they were definitely going with the cure that would mean that the human government would have one hell of a mutant rebellion on their hands. Just as Danica was about to say something, on the tv screen a small figure jumped out of the window. The boy commanded his powers to zoom in on the screen and they saw Angel spread his wings and then glide off. The newswoman tried to hear but the mutants that were protesting shouted cheers and whoops towards Angel's direction.

"Who would take that?" the boy asked, "It's plain stupid."

Danica looked at Logan who had his eyes were on the ground and then Danica thought of many other people who were desperate for the cure to become normal.

I can thing of a hundred, Danica thought sadly.

* * *

That night Danica went to go see Bradley who was still down in the shop constructing more of his tiny robots. Some were spinning in circles on the ground while others were waddling across Bradley's desk and then falling to the ground. Beside him was Wade who was trying to create a small robot. He succeeded and Bradley woke it up but as soon it walked on Wade's hand his katana that was fused to his bones shot out and destroyed the robot then retraced just as quickly.

"Awww," Wade whined, "It's dead."

Bradley took the robot, fixed it and attached some new wires to it before regenerating it again. He allowed it to roll onto the desk before it committed suicide by jumping off the desk and smashing to pieces.

"Another one gone," Bradley muttered.

"Hey Brad," Danica said.

Bradley looked up and smiled, "Hey."

They both kissed and then Danica took a seat by desk and watched another robot commit suicide.

"What's up with your robots?" Danica asked.

"Yeah there a little…jumpy!" Wade then started to laugh at his own joke while Bradley gave his a hard glare. Danica chuckled and then hugged Bradley who sighed and then laid his head on her shoulder. Wade on the other hand was busy trying to fend himself from the robots that seemed to have a sudden urge to attack something.

"Xavier asked me to join the X-men," Bradley said.

"Brad," Danica said, "That's great! Are you going to do it?"

Bradley was hesitant and Danica eyed him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'm going to do it that 's all."

"Why not?"

Bradley sighed and then he said, "After all I've done for Stryker, then Xavier asks me to do this save people, mutant and humankind."

"That's good."

Then it clicked in for Danica. Bradley had spent probably years working for Stryker, catching mutants and killing people to get whatever Stryker wanted them to get. But that had changed, Bradley hadn't worked for Stryker in a long time so why was he treading on the past?  
"You've been gone too long Danica," Bradley said.

"What are you saying?" Danica asked carefully.

"You never should have left, you could have had the power to kill him."

"What? Who?"

"Stryker."


	33. Part IV: diamond shapes

The name Stryker made Danica's insides go cold, she felt chills touch her spine which made her shiver all over. Danica didn't want to remember that horrible man, she didn't want to think that he was still alive and walking.

"Is he still alive?" Danica asked in a faint whisper.

"No," Bradley replied, "He died when Alkali lake damn broke and the water was released. He drowned."

That isn't enough, Danica thought, that just isn't enough. She wanted the man to die a painful death for what he had done to the mutants he had captured, she wanted him to go through the pain all mutants who were under him went through. But could she have been any better? She helped capture the mutants who were supposedly harmful to society.

"Don't kick yourself Danica," Wade said, "We all make mistakes."

Bradley nodded but Danica still couldn't help but the pang of hurt and depression that burrowed its way into her.

* * *

Later that day, Danica was walking along the hallway when she ran into Remy and Kayla who both were muttering small sentences to each other, Kayla was the first to see Danica and when she did she rushed up and hugged her. Danica didn't know why the older woman was hugging her but she decided to hug back.

"Thank god you're okay!" Kayla said exasperated, "Where have you been for the past four years?"

"Strolling," Danica joked.

The Cajun laughed but Kayla nudged him to shut up.

"Did you hear about the cure?" Remy asked his face was stone like as he went over the word cure.

"Yeah," Danica said, "I know about it...and Logan."

That silenced everyone and Danica silently cursed herself for saying something so foolish such as that. Kayla took in a shaky breath.

"The bullet did more damage than we anticipated," Remy said, "He can't remember a thing."

Danica wanted to tell them that she was slowly helping Logan get his powers back, that she was slowly helping him recover from the ordeal he had been placed through but she decided to keep quiet. Danica watched as Kayla tried to keep herself together but her shadow spoke differently to Danica saying that Kayla had gone hysterical for quite the time when Logan had asked who she was.

"Have you heard yet?" Remy asked.

"No, what?" Danica replied curiously.

"Rogue is gone to get the cure."

"She's what?"

"Yep left last night when everyone was asleep, sound familiar?"

Danica sighed and said, "That was different I didn't leave to go after some damn cure."

"No? Then why did you leave?"

Danica was about to respond when she stopped, why did she leave? She could tell that it definitely ticked off Remy and Kayla looked nervous as she looked between them.

"You had no reason to leave Danica," Remy said firmly, "Lane left to find you three years ago! After Lane left Wraith went to go find him but came back about forty times empty-handed."

Danica felt a pang of hurt in her gut but she knew that Remy had somewhat of a point. Remy was about to go into another rant when Danica decided that she couldn't take it she pushed him aside and then went to her dorm room.

* * *

In her old room everything was still there, the bed was still a slight mess, her computer was still there, her books, magazines, everything she had was there in the places she had left it. It practically tortured her to see it. She figured that Xavier would have stored her things somewhere else so that a new student could use her room but no everything was there like she left it. She picked up an empty glass that was on her night table and studied the diamond like pattern. It was grungy and extremely dusty. Danica blew off all the dust and then saw it slightly shine through the prints.

It was given to her by Lane who had gotten it at a Dollarama store for her birthday, when Lane had given it to her everyone thought that he was a cheap ass but Danica thought that it was cute. Especially since she only knew what the glass truly meant. Before Bradley and Danica had gotten together officially Lane had come up to her and told her that she was more beautiful than anything even a diamond but Danica had gently told Lane that she didn't have any feelings for him and that she only wanted to be good friends.

"You idiot," Danica muttered pressing her fingers against the diamond shapes. Then with all her might she hurled the glass at the wall where it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces, "You idiot!"

Danica sank to the ground and then felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her anger rose and it felt like the temperature was dropping as the shadows from the objects and her own started to spread and creep like twisted vines. Danica could feel goosebumps spread across her skin and her brain became numb as she tried to think about Lane. Danica then felt her body go completely stiff as she took in shaky breaths. She got to her feet and commanded the shadows to go back into their original positions, they retreated at her command and then Danica went to go pick up the broken glass when she thought of something. Cerebro. Danica knew all about the device, how Xavier could find people by using his telepathic abilities to find anyone in the world human or mutant. She wondered why Xavier hadn't used it to find Lane. Danica threw the glass pieces into the trash and then went to find Xavier.

* * *

"It's gone Danica."

"What?"

"Cerebro, she's gone anyway why do you need it?"

"To track down Lane I figured since I have telepathic connections with shadows I could track him through his own and see where he went off too."

Xavier seemed to understand but his face fell and his eyes filled with sympathy.

"I understand how hard it is to come back to hear news about this."

"Wraith went out looking for him but came up empty-handed, why can't I use Cerebro?"

"Stryker had taken it."

Danica sunk deeper into the chair she was sitting in. She had burst into Xavier's office and demanded to have entrance to Cerebro but that is when Xavier had told her.

"It can't just be gone professor!" Danica exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Xavier said, "Stryker had taken it."

The name sent chills upon Danica once again and she stiffened.

"He had broken into the mansion and taken it as well as six other mutants to test it. Foolishly he was able to capture me too and with utter complete control over his son, Stryker was able to have his son use his powers on me."

"Couldn't you have done anything about that? I mean aren't you like…the most powerful telepathic mutant in the world?"

"That is true but Stryker was ready for that and had created something to stop my telepathy from stopping Jason's illusions. I was tricked Danica, but Storm and the other X-men saved me and then-,"

Xavier just stopped, his eyes became distant like they sometimes would and then a single word echoed out, Scott.


	34. Part IV: the price to pay

Xavier had Logan and Storm to go to Alaeli Lake to where he had managed to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Are you okay?" Danica asked Xavier carefully.

"Yeah," Xavier said, "You better get going."

Danica looked at the professor's pale face and knew that their conversation had ended.

Outside Xavier's office, Dancia saw students poking their heads out to see what had gone on but then retreated slowly. Danica went to go find Bradley but instead ran into Wade who was walking towards the garages.

"Is Bradley down there?" Danica asked.

"I was just going to see, wanna come?"

Danica nodded and both headed to the garage but found it empty. They checked all over the school but found no sign of Bradley and Danica started to become worried.

"He couldn't have just gone like that, he would have told one of us," Wade said.

Just then Danica's cellphone rang and she flipped up the head.

"Hello?"

"Danica!"

The voice sounded like Bradley but there was much noise in the background so it was hard to make out.

"Danica! It's Bradley!"

"Bradley?" Danica cried Wade tried to grab for the phone but Danica turned herself into her shadowy form and Wade's hand went right through her, "Bradley where are you?"

"Down at the clinic where they are giving out the cure."

Danica's insides went cold but then Bradley shouted, "I'm not getting it, but I think I saw Lane."

* * *

It took Wade and Danica only a few minutes at the latest to arrive at the clinic which was a government building. Danica had shadow jumped as fast as she could praying that she wasn't too late to save Lane, if it was Lane. She tried to think on why Lane would want the cure and why Bradley was down there in the first place. They finally arrived and crossed the street to where the protesters were. Danica and Wade pushed their way through towards where Bradley was the front. Soldiers were lined up in front of them with camoflouge guns but they were strange and oddly shaped guns to be normal bullet ones but then it hit Danica like a ton of bricks. The human government had turned the voluntary cure into a weapon.

"Where is he?" Danica cried over the noise.

Bradley pointed and Danica had to squint to see Lane to be the second in line for the cure. Wade noticed and Danica closed her eyes and allowed her shadow to disconnect from her and then she opened her eyes.

"Go on find Lane."

The shadow obeyed and then slithered across the road undetected before gliding fast across the line of mutants until it came to Lane who was waiting patiently. Danica closed her eyes and saw Lane through what her shadow was seeing.

"Come back."

The shadow whizzed across and then re-attached to it's owners body.

"Danica?" Bradley asked.

Danica pushed her way into the protesters and then shifted into her shadow form before plunging under the surface.

When she was on her own, Danica was able to learn how to shadow dive, which was using shadows as sort of an entrance way underground. That was how she was able to discover about the cure after she shadow dived one of the cure technicians. Danica waited until a vehicle went by and then followed the shadow underground until she was able to latch onto another shadow that was moving on the surface. From then she moved to a person's shadow and waited until the person was walking in the building's shadow was when Danica then finally rushed over and shadow jumped into Lane's shadow.

Inside Danica felt Lane's feet shuffle forward.

"Name?"

"Lane Kay," Lane had answered, Danica listened carefully so she would know when she would come in.

"Powers?"

"Superhuman speed and invisibility."

"Cure?"

"Ye…," Danica took over completely, "No."

The attendant raised his eyebrow, "No?"

"That's right, I wasn't thinking straight I don't want it."

Danica controlled Lane's body so that he moved out of the line and then she heard, "You're not the first coward."

If Danica hadn't had firm control over Lane she knew that Lane would rip apart the attendant but Danica made Lane walk. Once they crossed the road and went up to Wade and Bradley through Lane Danica said, "Meet me back at the mansion."

Lane walked away and then while he was walking, inside his shadow Danica was scrolling through the memories to make sure that she had Lane. She did.

* * *

Back at the mansion Danica had made Lane walk to the living room and sit before jumping out of his shadow. As soon as she did, Lane blinked a few times and then said, "Whoa…what happened?"

"Where have you been?"

Lane blinked a few times and then looked like he had just realized he was standing in front of Danica. He frowned then said, "I have been looking for you."

Danica felt her heart split in two: "I know but why were going to get the cure."

"Because...," Lane stopped and then pushed himself up off the couch.

"Because what?"

"Nothing, you're here and that is all there is to it. It doesn't matter."

"It does so!"

Danica quickly moved in front of Lane blocking his only way out, she felt tears brim but she forced herself not to cry.

"I heard that you have gone to find me and you for three years. Lane I am truly sorry for anything I might have caused but I had to do it Lane, for the safety of the school and for my own good."

"Which is what Danica?" Lane shouted, "You left and that nearly split Bradley in two! He went looking for you ever since he discovered you were gone the next day. He drove himself nuts trying to find you but we had to persuade him to leave it alone that one of us would take over for him and that was me. I couldn't bear to watch Bradley suffer through the agony he went through looking for you!"

Lane turned and then flopped down into the nearest seat. Danica looked down at him and then lowered herself into the one across from him.

"He tried to kill himself Danica," Lane said, "Bradley thought he did something wrong which is why you left. Wade found him lying on the ground with his robot collection hacking at him. Bradley made it seem that he had lost control of his collection, an accident but it wasn't an accident Xavier found out that it was an attempted suicide."

Danica didn't say anything, something inside was chewing at her gut as if begging her to listen to what Lane was saying but it was too horrible Danica didn't want to hear that Bradley had attempted suicide. She wanted to close her eyes and think this was all a dream but the expression on Lane's face said it all, no words were needed. No wonder Wade was so worried about Bradley lately.

"They are still down at the clinic," Lane said, "I'll get them, you stay."

Just as Lane was about to leave Danica turned and said, "Why were you in line?"

Lane stopped just as his hand was about to grab the door, he turned to Danica and said, "I found the rebel group that you had been working for."

Danica waited.

"They wanted me to go and get the cure."

"And you went to get the cure just because they told you too?"

"No," Lane replied shaking his head, "They said if I got the cure they would do tests on me too see if it actually works."

"For what price Lane?"

"To find you."


	35. Part IV: Jean Grey

Danica didn't feel like talking to anyone after her conversation with Lane. When Wade and Bradley got home Danica was already upstairs in her dorm room trying to think about what Lane had said. He had meet up with a rebel group that she worked for they asked him to get the cure so that they could conduct their own tests on what the cure could do. Then after all that crap they would tell Lane where Danica was staying. She sighed and then rolled onto the side and looked out her open window. Danica saw a mutant with plant manipulation re-growing a dead tree, making the grass green and growing flowers in the garden beds. She watched as kids played Powerball, which was like basketball except with their powers. Danica watched for a bit until it turned into a fight which it always does.

"Can I come in?"

Danica turned to see Bradley standing in the doorway and then nodded to him, "Sure."

Bradley came over and then laid on the bed beside Danica. He was quiet, he knew that Danica had a lot to say but she was being modest.

"Do you really believe what Lane said?" Bradley finally asked.

Danica sighed, "I wish I didn't…"

"So you do?"

"No! It's just…I don't think that the rebels would actually do something like that."

Bradley eyed Danica and then said, "You never said that you were in a mutant rebel group when you came back Danica."

Danica was silent as she really had nothing to say.

"You didn't say you joined a mutant rebel group."

"You didn't say that you attempted suicide."

There was an eerie silence that left both mutants half worried and half scared. Danica was worried that Bradley would storm off in an angry fit and Bradley was worried that Danica would leave again but this time forever.

"I suppose that this is going to make everything awkward isn't it?"

Danica smiled and then kissed Bradley on the lips, "Not everything tech-boy."

Bradley smiled and then kissed back.

Outside Wade was looking through the small crack in the door with Lane right behind him.

"Hey it's my turn now!" Lane complained.

"Oh go phase through a wall invisi-boy," Wade retaliated.

Lane grabbed Wade by the shoulders and then used his superhuman strength to throw Wade halfway down the hallway. Lane pressed his ear against the door but only heard the sounds of Danica and Bradley making out.

"Aww," Lane said, "They're done talking."

"Really? Are you doing it right?"

"Well I'm not going to go all pervert like you did…peeping asshole."

Wade pretended to be hurt and Lane sighed, "Let's go nothing interesting."

* * *

Later that day around noon Storm and Logan came back but with a strange woman with them, the woman was unconscious and when Danica tried to read her shadow it too seemed to be closed off to Danica.

"Something it wrong," Danica said, "I can read ever shadow but hers."

Bradley really didn't know what Danica was talking about but he only nodded knowing slightly of her telepathic abilities with the shadows.

"Who is she anyway?"

"Jean Grey," Wade replied, "Another telepathic and telekinesis like professor."

Danica then realized when Wade had said like professor, she is a class five too. Danica looked at her shadow carefully and tried to find any weaknesses in the shadow, she knew that when people are unconscious it would be more easier to read their shadow but that wasn't the case with Jean Grey.

It was going on to three and Danica was sitting in her room working on her laptop when she felt a giant wave of energy rushing up from the floor beneath her. Danica closed her eyes and then felt the presence again of Jean's shadow waking up from the sleep it was in. She tried to go into the shadow but something was blocking her every time she tried it was like Jean knew when Danica was trying to break in. Then without warning, Danica's chair slide back and Danica almost fell out of it. That was trippy, she thought to herself. The energy was so powerful around her that Danica got up quickly and then raced out of her room before anything else happened.

Outside her room Danica raised her hands to see where the energy was coming from, she tired to track shadows below but the well lit underground was too well lit to have any shadows running around and really all there was were small tiny shadows the size of Danica's fingernail. Danica cursed silently and then she heard a large crack from the main floor and she rushed down the stairs and dashed across the hall to see the front door almost disintegrated completely, small parts dangled from the hinges that were now rusted.

"Danica!"

Danica turned to see Logan, Storm and Xavier heading for the door.

"Come with us," Xavier said, "We need all the help we can get."


	36. Part IV: Project Shadow

High above ground flying in the X-men aircraft Danica sat and stared around in awe, she never even knew that there was an aircraft under the school! Storm was fiddling with the controls while Logan was looking into the fog as if he could see the bottom.

"We're here," Storm announced.

She closed her eyes and sensed shadows all over crawling over the ground from trees and then many of stones. Alkali Lake the shadows told Danica and then she realized that this was the place where Stryker died. The place Bradley and Wade were telling her about.

"You okay?"

Danica looked up and then saw Logan giving her a concerned look, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Storm landed the aircraft on the stony beach and all three got out. Fog engulfed them and in view came faint objects that were floating aimlessly around.

"Storm?" Danica asked.

Storm's eyes clouded over and the fog vanished revealing the floating objects to be stones. Danica went over to one and touched the darkest part of the stone.

"Levitation," Danica said, "Telekinetic energy."

"Definitely Jean," Logan said.

They split up and Danica went towards the water, she felt uncertain energy coming from the dark water. It was almost as if she was able to pick up Stryker's shadow at the bottom of the lake. Danica shuttered as horrible memories started to come back to her, memories of her actually working for the guy and then the missions she would have to go on. Danica shook her head, she believed him too she actually believed that she was doing good. Danica glared into the water, she wanted to resurrect the man so that she could give him the merciless death that the cold hearted bastard deserved. But was she any better? She captured the mutants in order for Stryker's twisted plans can go on. Danica picked up a stone and then threw it into the lake. It bounced three times across the water before it hovered over the water. Danica frowned and then sighed.

"Logan, Danica!"

Danica quicky shifted into her shadow form and sped across the beach towards where Storm's voice had echoed from. She sensed Logan's shadow right behind hers and they both came up to Storm at the same time. Danica shifted into human skin and then looked down at the unconscious woman who laid eagle-spread no the roudn beside Storm.

"She's still alive," Storm said.

Danica knelt and then shifted her hand before allowing it to sink into Jean's shadow. Jean Grey, telepathy and telekinesis Class 5.

"Barely," Danica added, "We need to get her to the mansion quickly."

* * *

Lane, Bradley and Wade were already waiting for Danica in her room, when she entered all of them stood at the same time.

"What?" Danica asked looked at the three men with question.

"We have a problem," Bradley said.

They all went down to the lab and Bradley went onto the separate network system that the mutant in the rebel group had created.

"I found a file," Bradley said tying in the Master Codes, "Project Shadow."

Danica flinched she had remembered hearing that in Wade's dormant memories. It was something that Stryker had said.

"Project Shadow was all about you Danica," Lane said, "It was something that Stryker had thought of for a long, long time. He wanted to start it right off the bat but he decided to hold when he was able to get enough of your respect."

Respect? Danica thought the man wasn't ever going to have my respect dead or alive.

"He wanted to harness your power Danica, he wanted to extract your power to use it to create...weapons."

Danica looked at Bradley, "That is impossible."

Bradley shook his head, "He had the most advanced technology known to man, even the government didn't know some of the pieces that he had."

"What sort of weapons?"

"Well...," Bradley paused but Lane took in a breath and said, "He wanted to make copy-cats of you."

"He what?"

Lane sighed and said, "He wanted to take some of your DNA and transfer it into some of his soldiers hoping that your shadow powers would evolve and fit into their own DNA structures."

"That is impossible."

Danica nor any of the others had even heard of someone trying to duplicate powers into a human.

"He wanted someone or some people who would be able to match you," Wade said, "Par say that you ever escaped then it wouldn't take the whole fricken world to find you."

Dancia heard herself snort and then she said, "That still can't work."

"We know but that is what Stryker wanted to happen Danica, that was Project Shadow."


	37. Part IV: almost

A/N: _Sorry for the wait, exam week was hectic and life caught up to me for a short while. Kudos to anyone who reads and reviews Spitfire47_

* * *

Danica sat in her room alone, she didn't want anyone to be around her, she didn't want anyone to bother her, she just wanted to be by herself and in silence. She stood by the window and watched people outside, then she laid on her bed for a while before standing back up again. Danica would have been bored out of her mind, but her mind was busy working over Project Shadow. She tried to figure out how Stryker would be able to transfer her powers into soldiers to create super soldiers. Danica had never heard of anything like that existing or being possible, the transfer of unnatural molecules were highly dangerous and had many outcomes. She went to her laptop, typed in the insertion into the private networking system and then read through the messages that were before her. She then sighed and typed in another password. Maps, layouts and blueprints were before her and Dancia studied them for a long time before a message for her popped up in her PM. Danica glanced over, typed in another password before being given access into her PM then read the message.

Danica

North woods 6pm Alcatraz 9:00pm

Danica read the message over again and then realized what was going on. She closed the window logged out of the system and then stared blankly at the screen. Danica looked out the window, then at her door wondering if she would ever see it again, she wondered if she would ever see Lane, Wade, or Bradley again or if everything was going to go down the drain into ultimate disaster. The rebels were going after the cure.

Downstairs Bradley was waiting for Danica to come back down. Some of the X-men had left along with Xavier who had gone on an important errand that needed to be run. Wade had gone with them along with Lane who declared he was bored. Bradley sighed and then took out a small robot from his pocket, it was the first robot Dancia had won during a poker game on Stryker's private military base. He shuddered at the thought of the horrible man then stuffed the robot back into his pocket, he didn't want to this of that he only wanted to think of Danica and how she was coping with everything going on. He knew that they shouldn't have told Danica about Project Shadow, he knew that they should have kept their mouths shut and that he could have told them no. Bradley felt the weight of the dormant robot weigh down in his pocket and he felt the same weight in his chest as he thought about Danica. He understood that it must have been hard to hear something like that, he worried that Danica would leave again without a notice or that Danica would do something drastic. But she would...would she? Bradley sighed, got up and then went to Danica's room.

"Danica?" he asked knocking softly on the door.

The door opened and Bradley saw Dancia lying on the bed, pieces of shadow furniture floating, molded and attached themselves onto Danica or each other. She seemed to be sleeping but Bradley knew that Danica concentrates better when she was in darkness therefore her eyes were closed. He looked to see his own shadow detatch itself from him, float towards Danica and then Danica's eyes snapped open. The shadows retreated immediately into it's original host and Danica looked at Bradley.

"Hi," he said.

Danica sighed and then scooted over a bit so that Bradley could come and lie beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danica said her voice was hoarse and it seemed that she was tired.

"You look tired." Bradley wanted to slap himself for saying something rhetorical like that but Danica only smiled and nodded slighty, "A little." Bradley then embraced Dancia and nuzzled her, Danica kissed him on the cheek, then it moved to the mouth and finally Danica made grabs for the covers.

Everything was going great for Danica, she felt high in the sky and she never wanted to come back down. But then her laptop suddenly started to beep and it got louder and louder until it became nothing but a deafening shriek. Danica groaned and then maneuvered her body through the tangle of covers and Bradley who laughed everytime Dancia moved into him. Danica sighed, "Move it Tech-Boy!"

Bradley laughed again and then said, "Oh leave it, it is just a message."

"Who's it from?"

"Me."

Bradley kissed her and Dancia snorted, "Seriously who is it from?"

Bradley shrugged, "I dunno, it's anonymous."

Danica sighed and then threw off the covers and quickly wrapped a towel around herself before going onto her computer. Bradley started to get dressed again and Danica looked at the message and tried not to destroy the computer while reading. It was yet another message from Barricade about the meeting tonight in the North Woods and then the protest again Alcatraz where the cure is suppose to be held. Danica had gotten at lease fifty messages from him but she ignored each and every one of them because they began to extremely annoy her. She knew she was suppose to be in the North Forest at 6pm.

"What is it?"

"Junk mail." Dancia clicked 'delete' and watched as the message vanished from her inbox. A small ring came from Bradley's cell and he flipped it open then talked. Danica was swimming in her own thoughts while Bradley was talking.

"They're back." Danica didn't hear him.

"Danica?"

"What?"

"They're back, Wade and them..they're here."

Danica got up and then looked over at the clock; 5:30pm. Shit! Danica had only thirty minutes until the meeting started and she said, "I have to go."

Bradley shrugged, "I'll come with."

"No! I mean...I'm just going to be a few minutes. I'm going to the library for a few books for my psychology ISU."

Bradley nodded, "Okay..."

Danica dashed out of the room and then Bradley shouted, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO!" Danica shouted back, "I'll be back."

She shifted into a shadow and started to jump through the shadows to speed herself up. Danica moved quickly and then without knowing it, jumped through Storm's shadow. As she went through her minds crossed Storm's strongest thought and it shocked Danica.

_Xavier is dead._

It was such a shock it almost made Danica stop...almost.


	38. Part IV: planning it all out

Danica jumped all the way to the North Woods on the outskirts of New York, she got there in about five minutes and immediately identified Barricade who was talking to some other mutants who were covered in tattoos. He saw me and smiled.

"Danica!" he said happily.

Danica nodded and shook hands with him.

"How are you get my e-mails?"

"Yeah," Danica replied, "All fifty-one of them."

Barricade laughed and said, "It was important that you came Danica, you are going help us greatly!"

Danica frowned and said, "Who are all these people?"

"Brotherhood," Barricade said simply, "They are the ones who had called us here, we have to take action Danica. No more waiting around for change to happen, we make change happen!"

Danica looked at Barricade and thought that he had gone completely nuts. Tents were pitched up all over and mutants on patrol scattered off into the forest.

"We're going to attack Alcatraz you mean?" Danica commented as she quickly counted the shadows over one thousand mutants.

"Yes," Barricade, "Like I said we make change happen."

Danica was assigned to a tent and then given told to meet in an hour. She watched as people came in and out then she decided that she was going to go for a walk on her own. As Danica left she saw a familiar looking man, he had on dark clothes and a cape draped on his shoulders that cascaded down his back. He bore a serious look on his face and a maroon helm was on his head. Danica looked at him closely and the she looked at his shadow, it suddenly came back to her. Eric. She remembered the man coming to offer protection to the school when Wade and her were caught. He came up to Barricade and they went into a short deep talk then he turned to towards her. His dark eyes looked into hers and Danica turned into her shadow form and then jumped off.

* * *

Near the outskirts of the forest Danica saw cars, transports and other vehicles race by, she wondered if any knew that there was a mutant army in the heart of the forest, no doubt they didn't. Danica sighed and then turned back towards the forest when she saw Logan. Danica quickly retreated into one of the shadows and then watched as he slowly made his way towards the camp.

"Jean?"

A sudden whipping noise sounded and it struck flesh. Danica moved out of the shadow and touched Logan's skin. Logan immediately felt liquid-like and he looked down to see himself a wavy shadow.

"Whoa," he muttered.

His attacker, Spike, looked in curiosity and then attacked but Danica held out her hand and his shadow detached itself from it's owner then chased him back to the camp.

"Thanks," Logan said. Danica allowed her flesh to show, "No prob."

"What are you doing here?"

Danica was about to answer when she stopped, what was she doing here? A sudden force push Logan back and he landed against a tree and struck there. Danica raised his hand and was ready to turn him into a shadow when she was knocked off her feet and landed on the ground with a painful groan.

"Traitors!"

Danica turned to see Eric, Barricade and Jean standing before them. Danica shifted to shadow as Barricade sent an energy wave making it go right through her. Barricade was ready to attack when Danica created a dark energy pulse and then trusted it right at him. Barricade was thrown freely into the air and then landed painfully on the ground. Danica was ready to attack Eric when her shadow skin peeled off and she was forced backwards, Danica still stood but there was an immense pressure in her head that made her want to scream. Danica easily detected that it was from Jean and Danica looked at her shadow, trying to shut it down.

The shadow gave off a creepy aura that Danica didn't like. It seemed to know Danica's every move, her intentions and her weak points. Danica managed to pinpoint the shadow's own weak points and then applied mental pressure. The pressure in Danica's mind immediately ceased and then Danica fell to the ground. She turned to see Logan struggle against Eric's power but was instead thrust backwards into the forest where he slammed against a tree and then fell. Danica quickly jumped over to him and turned to see Eric and Jean both gone.

"Logan," Danica said shaking him gently.

Logan moaned, his wounds healed up quickly and then he slowly g o to his feet.

"We have to get back to the school." Danica nodded and then grabbed his shoulder, she turned them both into shadows and then jumped off back towards the tri state area.

* * *

Back at the school the halls were practically bare, silence had engulfed most of the school especially after the death of Xavier. Some had left, some had gone to get the cure while others stayed in the school but cascaded themselves in their rooms. Wade, Bradley, Lane, Storm and Hank were all in the living room when Logan and Danica jumped into the school. Logan told them what had happened.

"Going after the cure no doubt," Hank muttered.

"Can we do anything to stop them?" Danica asked.

Hank sighed, "With Eric on their side, then I do not doubt."

"The human government had been monitoring the mutant army," Bradley said showing them the maps, diagrams and the layout the humans were looking at, "They had expected an attack from the mutants all along."

"There are a lot out there too," Logan growled, "I guess over three hundred."

"That many?" Wade whistled, "Cure or no cure the humans are totally screwed."

Everyone nodded and then Storm said, "We have to stop them."

"Who else is here?" Danica asked, "Who stayed?"

"Not many," Wade replied, "About hundred left."

"We can take what is left and plus us, that should at least keep them at bay."

"Yes but for how long?"

"They are going to plan the attack at nine tonight, I suggest we get ready."

Everyone nodded and left except Storm and Logan who were going into a hushed conversation.

* * *

Upstairs Danica opened her drawer and then stopped as something caught her eye. She dug further and then took out her old 'mission' clothes that she wore when working for Stryker. Danica swallowed as memories flowed back to her and then placed them back into the drawer. She slowly closed the drawer and then rested her head against the cold wall. This was reminding her too much of her missions, she didn't want to fight but she knew that she would if she didn't want a chaotic war to brew. There was a knock at the door and Danica opened it. In front of her stood Bradley in his old mission clothes and he didn't look to pleased either.

"It was all I had," he muttered.

Danica smiled and then allowed him to come inside, he did and sat on the bed. Danica took hers out then went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she saw Bradley fiddling with some small dormant robots that were compacted into small discs. She crossed over and then put on her dark ankle length coat.

"Ready?" he asked.

Danica sucked in a breath, was she ready? Inside she was panicking but on the outside she was all calm, which she had no clue to why.

"Yeah."


End file.
